Messages From Home
by KayB
Summary: (JC)Kathryn gets a message from home, but it's not a letter. It's a person, someone she hasn't told anyone about. COMPLETE!
1. For Kathryn Janeway

Disclaimer: If I owned the characters, we wouldn't need to be writing these fics. Author's Note: I've kinda had this idea in my head for a long long time. It's about time I wrote it down. Hope you like it!!!  
  
MESSAGE FROM HOME  
  
~For Kathryn Janeway~  
  
'Captain, we're picking up a distress signal,' said Harry Kim, breaking the calm and peaceful atmosphere of the bridge.  
"ETA?" asked the Commander, shooting a confused look at the captain, before turning to the Ops Officer.  
"Two hours," said Harry, "At current warp speed."  
"Captain," said Tuvok, the Vulcan, "The ship's signature is Starfleet."  
"Tom," said the Captain, standing up in unison with her first officer, "Set a course, maximum warp."  
"Aye Captain," said the helmsman, before adjusting the controls on his console.  
The tension in the air for the next half-an-hour was so thick on the bridge; you could practically slice it with a knife.  
"Captain," said Harry, once again breaking the silence. He hated to be the one to always do that, "We've got visual."  
"On screen," said Kathryn, eager to see this other 'Fleet ship. The last time she'd seen a Starfleet ship in the Delta Quadrant had been the Equinox. She shuddered to think of what had happened then, she really hoped things would be different this time.  
"I've seen this ship before Captain," said Tom Paris, breaking into her thoughts.  
Slowly, Kathryn Janeway looked up at the screen, she gasped and her hand grabbed Chakotay's next to her. The gesture didn't go unnoticed, but the bridge crew were too fascinated by the presence of this other ship to pay any attention. Only the Vulcan raised an eyebrow in return.  
"Kathryn?" asked Chakotay, concern etched in his voice.  
"Report," she barked more harshly then she intended, ignoring him completely.  
"Some thing seems to have gone wrong with the ship, it hasn't been in very good condition." started Harry.  
"What Ensign Kim is trying to say," stated the Vulcan, "Is that the ship is malfunctioning and releasing dangerous fumes into the shuttle. Slowly killing its inhabitant."  
"How many people are on board?" asked Chakotay, Kathryn looked too stunned to say anything.  
"One life sign, but it is very week."  
Chakotay felt Kathryn's finger dig deeper into his skin, "Beam her to sickbay," she muttered softly. Her voice was barely audible, "Then tractor the shuttle into the cargo bay. Tom," she ordered, "Fix it."  
"I know where I've seen it before," said Lieutenant Paris, "It's yours," he said to Captain Janeway. "I've seen it before."  
Kathryn ignored him, "Chakotay," she said acknowledging him to follow her, "Tuvok, you have the bridge. I'll be in sickbay."  
With that she straightened up and walked out of the bridge, Chakotay at her side. as usual.  
  
"Kathryn?" asked Chakotay "Is something wrong?"  
"That's my ship Chakotay. I fine tuned it, personalized it, but only taught one person how to use it," she paused, "Other than myself of course."  
"You own a ship?" asked Chakotay.  
"Owned," corrected Kathryn, "In my will I wrote that it should be handed to that other person when I die."  
"But your not dead, the people back home know that."  
Kathryn shrugged; she had thought the same thing.  
"Who was that person?" he asked as the walked down the hall towards sickbay.  
The door slid open, to reveal an anxious EMH working over a patient on a bio bed, "Ah Captain," he said looking up momentarily, "I've been expecting you."  
"You know?" asked Kathryn.  
Chakotay groaned inwardly, he wondered what secret Kathryn was keeping from him. It had taken him ages to find out about how her father and Justin had died, but he had helped her get over that.  
"Know what Captain?" asked the hologram, "I just assumed you'd be arriving as you always do once we get a patient."  
"Understood," Janeway cut him off, "How is she?" she asked, taking two big steps to the bio bed.  
"Her condition is stable, but there had been extensive lung damage. I've given her a pain killer, she should wake up soon, after she's a little stronger, I will repair the damage."  
"Can't you do it now?" asked Chakotay, not looking at the patient.  
The Doctor shook his head, "No, there is other damage that needs to be repaired first," he said, "I have administered some medicine so her condition will not get worse."  
Chakotay nodded, before turning to the small figure on the bio bed. He gasped; he had seen the blue eyes and the auburn hair in his captain before.  
"Your daughter?" he asked Kathryn.  
"No," interrupted the doctor, "Her niece."  
Kathryn nodded, as she brushed away a stray hair from the girl's face.  
"Mama?" asked the girl opening her eyes.  
"Yes baby," said Kathryn leaning over the bio bed.  
"I made it," sighed the girl, before falling back on the bed and into oblivion once more.  
"I don't understand?" said Chakotay looking from Captain to child, "You're her aunt, but her mother. Who? What? How?"  
  
"Chakotay," said Kathryn slowly, gesturing to a chair for him to sit down on.  
"Yes," said Chakotay, a little too eagerly. As much as he didn't like to show it, he wanted to know who that girl in sickbay was and why she was there and why she called his Captain, who was her aunt, mother.  
"My sister Phoebe is what one would describe." Kathryn paused, "A wild thing. She had many boyfriends, and let's just say she had this special one and that they weren't too careful and Shannon was a result of that accident. Phoebe, of course was much too young to want to take responsibility. Mum wanted to send the child to an orphanage, but I dunno Chakotay, I just loved her from the moment I saw her and I adopted her. Mark and I He wanted to have our own children, he never liked her and she him, but they got along for my sake, but she was the reason we never got married, I didn't want her to be unhappy. I felt it wasn't right. I brought her up," she paused again, searching for the right words to say what she wanted to say, "She knew of course who her real mother was, but she never harboured any angry feeling towards Phoebe, I never really understood why. Mum always said it was because she'd rather have me as a mother. Personally I agree. Phoebe treated her as an aunt should and everything was fine, until I left for the badlands. I was supposed to see her again Chakotay. and I don't know why she's here. Only she can tell that story."  
"That's why you've been so withdrawn?" he asked, though it didn't make sense.  
Kathryn nodded, "I just kept thinking of her and how much I'd miss out on. I felt guilty for leaving her behind in a dangerous world. with Mark." She shuddered, "He didn't even mention her in the letter he wrote to me. I was so worried."  
"But Kathryn," asked Chakotay, "Why didn't you tell anyone about her?"  
"It hurt so much Chakotay. I didn't even have a picture of her. I wanted to bring one, but I needed to look at it while I sleep and I woke up late and forgot to pack it. I didn't talk about her because I didn't want the crew to think I had a weakness. I needed to be strong for them, but also not talking about her seemed to help keep her closer to my heart."  
Chakotay studied her, all curled up on a chair, quite unlike the Kathryn Janeway he knew who was always so brave and demanding. He knew she wasn't finished.  
"Kes was so much like her," said Kathryn, "Sometimes I was angry at Kes for being that way, but otherwise I loved her because of it. Seven too, there was something about her, but after a while I realised I had just imagined it, but that didn't mean I stopped looking after her and teaching her, I just did it less."  
Chakotay knew she was done now, "I don't know what to say Kathryn," he said.  
But that didn't matter. Kathryn's combadge chirped, "Doctor to the Captain."  
"Is something wrong?" asked Kathryn, bolting upright.  
"Nothing Captain, but I thought you might like to speak with Shannon before she I perform the operation on her lungs."  
"We'll be right there."  
Chakotay didn't stop to think why she had included him in her sentence. In fact, he never stopped to think when something involved Kathryn Janeway.  
  
"Hey baby," said Kathryn striding into sickbay, much to the surprise of Tom who was on duty. "I was talking to my daughter," said Kathryn motioning to Shannon who was drinking a glass of orange juice.  
"Oh. I thought she was your niece."  
"Daughter," said Kathryn firmly, "Explain," she ordered Chakotay as she walked to the main bio bed.  
"Shannon," she said.  
"Mum," grinned Shannon happily, throwing her arms around her mother, "I missed you so much."  
"Me too baby, me too," she said pulling out a pendent from under her Starfleet turtleneck, "Never took it off, unless it was."  
".A Bath," finished Shannon, pulling out one of her own. The two pieces fit together perfectly.  
Suddenly, her body racked with sobs, "They said you were dead. I thought, I couldn't live and Mark, he tried to be nice, but it always seemed to be he was positively mean. I lived with Grandma, but she wasn't you."  
"I know baby, I know."  
Tom Paris watched in amusement. Chakotay, who was now walking to join the Captain, had told him the whole story. He had never seen the captain call anyone baby before. He had certainly never imagined it either.  
"This is Chakotay," said Kathryn gesturing to the big man who had joined her.  
Shannon brushed away a tear, "Hallo," she said, "You're the first officer. I'm Shannon, her daughter," she said nodding to Kathryn.  
"I know," grinned Shannon, "So is it true you guys are together?" she asked.  
"Where have you heard that?" asked Kathryn, though she was blushing.  
"They've made holonovels back home."  
"What?" asked Kathryn, stunned.  
"Just kidding," grinned Shannon, flashing the same crooked grin as her mother.  
"Did you see that?" Tom asked the Doctor. "The same smile."  
"You must be Tom Paris," Shannon said loudly to him, "And the Doctor! I like you!"  
"Hi," grinned Tom back.  
"How do you know so much about Voyager?"  
"Well," said Shannon, "When you got lost, they talked, but not very much, as to not ruin Starfleet's very good name. Then, when you were found. alive. there were so many reports, but they didn't tell the truth about you, so I figured they weren't telling the truth about a whole lot of other people, so I broke into Starfleet's files and I got all the information on your crew. I know them better than you do. I know why you, er... Commander joined the Maquis and how Tom's a good guy now and B'Elanna and how the doctor exceeded his original programming and how Harry wants to be promoted, but hasn't."  
But Kathryn wasn't listening to all this, "You broke into Starfleet's records. Shannon!" she admonished, "I told you not to do that."  
"You CAN break into their files, I never managed to do that," said Tom awed.  
"I'm an Ensign," Shannon said proudly, watching her mother, "The youngest in Starfleet history. I'm only thirteen."  
Chakotay stared at the girl, she was truly Kathryn Janeway's daughter.  
"I don't even want to know how," said Kathryn.  
"You see," said Shannon happily, but before she could finish her sentence, she started coughing violently.  
"The hypospray I administered is wearing off," said the Doctor, pushing Chakotay away from the bio bed, so he could get to Shannon.  
"I'll tell you everything later," said Shannon, happily once more, "How I got here," said Shannon, letting the doctor administer a sedative, "Why I came." she said drowsily and then, she was asleep.  
  
To be continued. I hope (If you like it) How and why Shannon Janeway came to the Delta Quadrant and her adventures along the way. She met the Borg!!!!!!!! And why she's an ensign!!!! OH and let's say if there are things you'd like to know. just ask. I write for your amusement.  
  
Author's Note: I know that there were no records of Shannon or of Phoebe being pregnant, but hey. in the world of fiction..anything's possible. 


	2. The Story

Disclaimer: 'Soap Opera-ish' as it may sound characters still belong to TPTB. Author's Note: I believe I have some explaining to do. Well, Shannon, isn't technically an Ensign, but she still is in a way, you'll find out more about that. She's supposed to be really smart too, but you'll find out more about that later as well. I know it's definitely not logical; I got the idea from a dream, though it wasn't about Trek. Dreams are never logical, but what the heck!!!! Thanks for the reviews!!!!! PS: Er, you wanted to know how Shannon knew about J/C, that's in the next chapter as well.  
  
MESSAGES FROM HOME  
  
~Who? What? Where? When? ~  
  
"Mum," muttered Shannon as she stirred.  
"Yes," said Kathryn Janeway, she had been sitting nervously next to Shannon's bio bed in between her duty shifts. There had been some complications and Shannon had been in a coma fore three days. Kathryn Janeway was only too glad that she was alive, but no way was she going to jump up and down in front of Tom and the Doctor.  
"What happened.? Asked Shannon, "So tired," she muttered.  
This was when the doctor butted in, "Captain as much as I believe the two of you would like to catch up, Miss. Janeway needs her rest."  
"Do I have to say here?" asked Shannon, saying the last word in disgust, "As if I haven't seen enough of this place in the past two days."  
"Five days," corrected Kathryn, "You were in a coma."  
If Shannon felt anything about hearing that she had been in a coma, she didn't show it.  
"Can I go explore the ship, I'm not tired anymore."  
"Liar," muttered the Doctor, "But you will be able to. go back to uh. the Captain's Quarters?" he asked Kathryn with a raised eyebrow.  
She nodded, "She IS my daughter," she reminded him as he beamed them to her quarters.  
"Chakotay!" said Shannon gleefully, when she saw him, "Hello."  
Chakotay grinned. Kathryn glared at him, trying to resist the dimples, "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
"An old Maquis trick," said Chakotay.  
"No it isn't," muttered Shannon.  
"What?" asked Chakotay.  
"I can do it too, you know," said Shannon, walking out of the room, with him in tail and Kathryn Janeway just behind them. "You see," said Shannon, "I've just come in, I don't know the code," she bent down and keyed in something.  
"That's not my code," said Kathryn, as she watched Shannon's fingers work swiftly over the console. As she said that, the doors flew open.  
"Shannon!" asked Kathryn shocked, "Where did you learn that?"  
Shannon grinned. "Don't do that again," said Kathryn, "I'm changing the code. You two are trouble," she said pointing her finger at the both of them.  
"I'm hungry," said Shannon, changing the subject.  
Together the threesome walked in. To a stranger, they would look like an uncommonly happy family, but the Voyager crew knew better.  
As Shannon ate, she asked questions about Voyager, about their adventure and normal boring lives. When she was done, Kathryn decided it was time her questions were answered.  
"Well, you see," started Shannon slowly, as if she was wondering where to start, "You guys got lost. correct?"  
Chakotay nodded.  
"I was devastated, Mum was the only person who really loved me, other than Grandma, even the kids at school knew. my er. my background. I lived with Mark, but he never really cared, didn't give me latinum and sometimes, well, most of the time, he forgot to send me to school, so I had to walk nearly twenty blocks to the transport site."  
"But you didn't go to school when I was around," said Kathryn.  
"That's because you taught me at home," explained Shannon, "Grandma decided it would be best if I went. So, anyway, Grandma found out Mark was so mean and decided to look after me herself. She really didn't have the time, what with the knitting club and... and."  
"Phoebe's twin sons," finished Kathryn.  
"Yeah," said Shannon, "Um. they were young and needed more attention," she sounded as if she were reciting it by heart, "Then news came the you were still alive. I wanted to send you a letter, but Grandma said since only one person could send letters to one person on board, she'd let Mark explain his new situation. I get kind of upset. It wasn't fair, but maybe it was, you have to remember, I didn't like Mark much. That's when I made up this plan."  
"What plan?" asked Chakotay.  
"To come here," said Shannon nervously, watching both her mother and Chakotay. There was something there, between them; she vowed to pursue it later.  
"How?" asked Kathryn.  
"Why?" said Chakotay at the same time.  
Shannon decided to go with his question, "I felt left out at home, besides life on Voyager sounded pretty comfy. To me! Mum could teach me again, because really school work was easy. I thought life here sounded adventurous. I live for adventure. So, I broke into Starfleet records, memorized everything. Okay, maybe not EVERYTHING. Took the shuttle, which was technically mine because when everyone thought you were dead, it was given to me, no one took it back when you were found, but of course, no thirteen year old could pilot a shuttle out of federation space by herself. When I was trying to find out how to go past that barrier, Admiral Paris found out that I had broken into Starfleet files. I guessed he was bound to, because I went in under his name."  
"Shannon!" said Kathryn, wondering what the Admiral thought of her now.  
"Well, something good happened or you wouldn't be here," said Chakotay.  
"Uhhuh," nodded Shannon, "He wanted to know what I was planning to do. At first he didn't agree."  
"Who would?" agreed Chakotay.  
"But when I told him why, about my bad life here, he reluctantly agreed. Actually, he didn't, but more on that in a minute. He gave me some technology to send to you, I hope it's still in one piece. He also made me sit for a Starfleet Academy entrance exam. Which," said Shannon, watching her mother, "I passed with flying colours. He gave me some books and asked me to come back in a week. I did and he made me sit for the Ensign's exam, well sort of, because of course, there isn't one, but he sort of took everything from everywhere and made it an exam. He told me if I didn't pass I couldn't go. In a way he didn't expect me to pass, I think, but I did, with flying colours as well."  
Kathryn grinned. "We'll celebrate later," she said, "I just what to hear the story."  
"Your mother's a sucker for stories?"  
"Sucker?" asked Shannon and Kathryn together.  
"Twentieth Century slang must have picked it up from Tom."  
"Ah," said Kathryn, before urging Shannon to go on.  
"After that he gave me a Starfleet certificate, you know to prove to you I'm an Ensign, but really, it's not recorded in Starfleet files. They'd be hopping mad if they knew. Er... after that, the Admiral helped me get past the borders, he went back and I went forward."  
"Alone?"  
"Alone," nodded Shannon. "Met some people, very few, they were all very friendly, comparing my luck to yours, only one or two hostile ones, wanting to kidnap me and take the technology."  
"Shannon," said Kathryn, "I can't believe you did all that," it seemed that she had finally realised the danger of Shannon's task, "I didn't bring you up so you could go gallivanting around the galaxy."  
"But mum, I'm in one piece."  
"What if you had died?" asked Kathryn, "No one would have known. I thought you would have more sense. If you had to come, and I don't see why you had to, you could have brought someone along."  
"I brought Molly," said Shannon happily, "She's.. in the ship."  
"What!" exclaimed Chakotay, "Chakotay to Torres, there's a dog in the ship, have you found it?" he asked her. She has been assigned to take part the ship and interrogate its new technology into their own systems.  
"Yes Commander, it's in perfect health. Had food and everything, I'm beaming it to you now."  
"I thought there was only one life sign on board?" asked Kathryn.  
"I have to hide her signal because I discovered most species here don't like dogs. Especially the Ballah."  
"What did they do to you?" asked Kathryn, "Did they hurt you?"  
"No, the head's wife was really nice about it, but I had to leave the next day, they did give me all the dilithium I wanted though, nice people."  
"You went down to planets by yourself."  
"I only had to stop for dilithium once," said Shannon. "Then found a wormhole, which would lead right into your path. All I had to do after that was wait. but after three weeks, you didn't show up and this ship came. It demanded to know what I was doing, so I explained, they attacked, told me I was violating their space, I managed to chase them away, but not after they did lots of damage. I was trapped under a fallen beam and Molly couldn't get me out."  
As she said the dog's name, it appeared, "Woof," she cried and ran to Shannon. "She's not the real Molly, she's one of the puppies, but I told her all about you," said Shannon as the dog licked the Captain's face and Chakotay's in turn. "I don't know if it's because she knows who you are or if it's because she's extremely friendly."  
"Oh, let me finished," said Shannon, "Then you guys came along and here I am."  
"Quite and adventure Shannon, or should I say Ensign," said Chakotay.  
  
"What do I call you?" asked Shannon, "Uncle Chak? Chakotay? Chucky? Chuckles?"  
"Chakotay will do," said Chakotay, "I take it you met Q."  
"Yeah, he likes to bug me a lot, but I've learnt to ignore him, once I figure he wouldn't get me here the easy way."  
"Why do I get the feeling we're going to be seeing more of him?" asked Kathryn, she could already feel a headache coming on.  
Chakotay got up to go, "Do you want me to ask Seven to scan this area of space?"  
Kathryn nodded, "Read my mind. See who lives here and if they'll let us pass. Call a senior staff meeting, there's someone they have to meet."  
Chakotay nodded. "I'll see Seven and then you at the meeting in half- an-hour?"  
Kathryn nodded.  
"Seven's the Borg, isn't she? Can I come with you?"  
Chakotay and Kathryn shared a glance, Kathryn nodded, "Make it quick."  
Shannon got up quickly, "Oh man, I'm still wearing." she said looking at the sickbay robe, but before she could finished her sentence, she was lying in a heap on the floor, "Guess I shouldn't move to fast," she grinned.  
"We'd better get you changed," said Kathryn, "You can meet Seven later. The room's there. I'm coming," she said as she watched Shannon dash off, "I thought you said you shouldn't move too fast," she called. "Excuse me," she grinned at Chakotay before dashing after her daughter.  
Chakotay shook his head and left the captain's quarters. The last thing he heard before the doors shut was, "But mum, that makes me look so fat!"  
He grinned. The next few weeks weren't going to be uneventful.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Author's Note: Have I explained enough, but you probably want to know why she's so smart.. Well find out in the next Chapter. If there's something I haven't explained to well. pray tell, or if I got some of my fact wrong, I'm only too willing to correct and rewrite. Hope you like it. Please review. 


	3. Homeless

Disclaimer: TPTB owns all my little characters, but Shannon is all mine as well as the fact that J&C are together. Well actually that belongs to all the J/C fan fiction writers out there. Author's Note: Sorry I took so long, I've been having very busy weeks.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
MESSAGES FROM HOME  
  
~Homeless~  
  
"What?" asked Tom Paris as Shannon quickly explained how she had come to Voyager, "No one could be that smart.? Heck, I'm not even that smart."  
Shannon grinned, "Let's just say it was something I ate," she muttered, sharing a knowing look with her mother.  
"What?" asked B'Elanna this time.  
Shannon glanced as her mother, signalling it was her turn to take over the storytelling.  
"Uh," Kathryn started uncomfortable, she had never been really comfortable talking about her love life, "For some time, I dated a man called Justin Tighe; he died in a shuttle crash with my father. He worked for Starfleet Intelligence and I often went to visit him at the labs. Children weren't allowed, of course, so whenever Shannon came with me, I left her outside. Now she though not as smart as you think she would have been when she was young, judging by her present state, she was still extremely bright and she managed to sneak into the labs. She was fascinated with all the equipment, but it was a childlike curiosity, touch, smell, feel, taste, that sort of thing. She picked up something Justin was working on when he wasn't looking and ate it. I though she was going to die, it was supposed to be highly acidic and created for a cloaking device, but a few days later, despite her young age, she had started using big words and long sentences. I took her to see Justin, and though he didn't know how, he did know that it had made Shannon a whole lot smarter."  
"Wow," said Harry, "I wish I could get my hands on that chemical, what was it called?"  
Kathryn shrugged, she did know what it was called, but no way did she want her crew experimenting with dangerous substances, besides Justin had tried to run more experiments, one man had died in consequence. The research had been given up then. No one knew why Shannon was so smart other than Justin, Shannon and herself. She knew if Starfleet had gotten hold of the news, Shannon would be their guinea pig forever and she hadn't planned on losing Shannon.  
She studied the girl, which sat in the Captain's chair, twisting it round and round. It was true, the girl did look very much like she did and nothing like Phoebe, even the smile was the same. Kathryn grinned. A deep warmth filled her heart, but suddenly, it turned into a cold feeling. Kathryn shivered and looked away from Shannon.  
Suddenly, there was a thud, "Shannon Janeway!" snapped Kathryn, staring at her daughter who had fallen of the chair and was sitting on the floor.  
"I'm alright," said Shannon sitting up. She glanced around the room at the people staring weirdly at her, "Hey," she said defensively, "Just because I'm smart, doesn't mean I'm no clumsy."  
Chakotay chuckled. Shannon reminded him of his Kathryn. His Kathryn? Where had that come from? Boy would Kathryn be angry if she knew he was calling her his Kathryn.  
"I told you not to do that a long time ago," muttered Kathryn, as she helped her daughter get up.  
Shannon looked away, "No one has been there to tell me many things for a long time," she said quietly.  
Kathryn looked away, "I'm sorry," she said, oblivious to the stares of her crew, "I'm so sorry." Then realising that everyone else was there, she said, "Dismissed."  
As they filed out, she heard Harry tell Tom, "That's a side of the Captain, I've never seen before."  
Only Chakotay remained behind, "How about some dinner?" he asked.  
Shannon stared at him greedily, though she had had a bowl of soup almost and hour ago, she was still hungry and the thought of dinner had deepened that desire for food.  
"Should I wrestle the replicater, or should you?" Kathryn asked Chakotay as they followed him to his quarters. Shannon was lagging behind, by this time, the crew had been informed of her arrival and were all pausing to look at her as she walked by.  
"Hi," she waved at the cheerfully. Some waved back, but most of them were embarrassed to be caught starring.  
Another reason why she was left behind was because she was looking about, pausing to look into every room which the doors would permit her to enter.  
At last, they made it to Chakotay's Quarters, where someone was waiting for them.  
"Q," said Shannon happily, when she say the omnipotent being.  
"Q," snapped Kathryn angrily. "You know him?" she asked her daughter.  
  
Shannon nodded, "Took me home sometimes to tell Grandma not to worry."  
"You knew she was here and you couldn't bring her to me, let alone tell me that she was here?" she asked him.  
"I didn't want to worry you," said Q, "Or mess up with the timeline."  
"But your omnipotent, you could pull a string out of a sweater and not unravel the whole thing if you wanted to," said Kathryn angrily.  
"It's alright mum; I'm here now, aren't I? In one piece too."  
Kathryn sighed. Shannon was right, there was no use fighting with this Q.  
"He did save me a couple of times," said Shannon.  
Kathryn glared at Q, but her look softened a little, "What do you want?" she snapped.  
"Just to see how my favourite Janeway is doing," he said, nodding towards Shannon. "I must say, I took to her just as I did to her mother."  
Kathryn glared at him again, "What did you do?" she almost yelled.  
"Kathy, Kathy, I'm just saying that she has her mother's fiery spirit and is exactly like her. I would never to anything to a. thirteen year old. no matter how smart. She is... you know Kathy, managed to figure out the whole continuum thing better than you did."  
Kathryn rolled her eyes, "Well Shannon's fine, so you'd better be on your way."  
"Thank you," said Shannon giving him a kiss on the cheek, "For everything."  
"No problem," said Q, "Ta-Ta Shannon, Kathy, Chuckles," he said, before disappearing.  
"Argh," muttered Kathryn, "I hate him."  
"Let's eat," said Chakotay.  
"Should I wrestle the replicater or should you?" she asked again.  
"Not you!" said Shannon alarmed, "Him. not you."  
Chakotay grinned, "The tribe has spoken."  
"Shannon," hissed Kathryn, as Chakotay went to prepare the food, "Remember what you said earlier about the two of us being together."  
"I was just kidding mum, I would have said the same, even if you were with Tom Paris. Are you trying to say that there's something going on?"  
"No! No!," said Kathryn quickly, "Just wondering," said Kathryn, as she busied herself, helping Chakotay set the table.  
"Are you alright?" Chakotay asked her softly.  
"Extremely surprised, but happy. I thought I'd never see her again."  
"You could have told me, Kathryn. Told me about her."  
"I know," said Kathryn, "I'm sorry."  
"That's alright."  
"Thank you," smiled Kathryn.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hey Tom, B'Elanna," grinned Shannon as she sat at their table with Harry, as she had been doing for the past week. She had come to look upon the triplet as a family, her family. They had too.  
"Hey kid," said Tom, ruffling her hair.  
"Hi," smiled B'Elanna and Harry.  
"Listen," said Tom, "I'm having a pizza party tonight, wanna come. We're going to watch old Everybody Loves Raymond reruns."  
"Okay," grinned Shannon happily.  
"I'm having a concert in the Holodeck tomorrow, but Lindsay is going on an away mission, I was wondering if you could take over the keyboard."  
Shannon nodded, "No problem. I think. I haven't played for quite some time."  
"I'm sure you'll be fine," encouraged B'Elanna.  
The turned to look as the mess hall doors parted to reveal Captain Janeway and Chakotay. The threesome wondered why Shannon never dined with them. They saw her look away as her mother walked in.  
"Hi Shannon," said her mother, nodding at her as she walked past.  
"Hey mum," said Shannon softly.  
Kathryn looked away, and not once did she turn to look back at Shannon.  
"I'm sorry," said Tom, as his Comm badge chirped telling him it was time for duty, "But we need to be on the bridge."  
"Okay," said Shannon, sorry they had to go.  
She glanced at her mother's table. Lately, things hadn't been going as she'd planned. Her mother barely said to words to her, other then, "What would you like for dinner?" Shannon didn't even have her own room, she slept on the couch. She hadn't unpacked her belongings, which still lay in the shuttle. In fact, other then the first day, Kathryn had become extremely distant from her daughter.  
Shannon didn't go to school here, her mother hadn't arranged for her to do anything. When everyone, meaning Tom, B'Elanna and Harry were on duty, she wondered around the ship, memorizing what each room contained and everything.  
When Naomi finished school, they went to the Holodeck together, but Naomi was younger then Shannon and was still into Flotter. Shannon didn't like him anymore. She found herself spending less time with Naomi and more time with herself.  
"Hi Seven," said Shannon, as she walked into the Cargo Bay.  
"Janeway, Shannon," said Seven.  
"Yup," said Shannon. She spent time with Seven once in a while. Seven was extremely smart, but not used to the ways of the world, rather like Shannon herself. Seven too, had a fondness for the girl.  
"Has your mother's attitude changed?" she asked.  
Shannon shook her head, "Remember," she reminded her friend, "You're not to tell anyone how she's behaving."  
"I can keep a secret," said Seven.  
"Good, no one will respect her if they knew she wasn't paying any attention to me. She needs to be respected, or the ship won't run."  
Seven nodded, "That is not irrelevant."  
Shannon nodded, "What would happen if a human stepped into your alcove. I mean a human, which hasn't been assimilated."  
"Perhaps you would like to try?"  
Shannon nodded and walked in, but nothing happened.  
"I believe you have your answer," Seven said, returning to her work.  
"Can I help?" asked Shannon.  
"I can do it by myself."  
"I'm not saying you can't," said Shannon diplomatically, "But I'm bored."  
"Very well," said Seven, handing Shannon a padd.  
Shannon grinned, "Thanks very much."  
They worked together until Seven was called to the bridge. "We make a good team," she praised Shannon, "I have done more work then expected."  
"I'll help you tomorrow, as well," said Shannon, exiting the Cargo Bay.  
She made her way to the Paris Quarters, Tom and B'Elanna should have come off duty and hour ago.  
"Hi," she said, as she walked in, after ringing the bell.  
"We were waiting for you," said Tom, "You won't believe how many episodes there are, we need to start early," he said, handing a slice of pizza to her.  
Shannon sat next to B'Elanna, her head leaning to the woman's shoulder. B'Elanna put her hand around Shannon's shoulder. She could tell the girl wasn't getting along with her mother. She wondered why and hoped Shannon would open up to her in due time.  
At eleven o'clock at night, Shannon made her way back to her mother's quarters, they hadn't finished watched the whole series and had made a date for tomorrow, just before the concert.  
Shannon rang the bell, but her mother didn't reply.  
"Shannon to Janeway," she said, tapping he comm badge. Still there was no reply.  
"Computer, locate Captain Janeway."  
"Captain Janeway is in her quarters."  
"Is she asleep?"  
"Affirmative."  
Shannon groaned and sat down against the wall opposite the door. "Computer, locate Commander Chakotay."  
"Commander Chakotay is in his quarters."  
"Is he asleep?"  
"Affirmative."  
But Shannon tried anyway, "Shannon to Chakotay."  
"There was no response."  
"Computer," said Shannon, making her voice deeper and older. "Open the door to my quarters."  
"Unable to comply."  
"Computer do you recognize my voice."  
"Affirmative. You are Captain Janeway."  
"Good. Open the doors to my quarters."  
"Unable to comply."  
"Why?"  
"Override code required."  
Shannon sighed as passing crew members shot her weird looks. Slowly, she made her way back to the Paris Quarters.  
"I'm sorry to disturb," she said as she walked in, "But I can't get in to the quarters. She's asleep."  
"Don't you have the codes?" asked B'Elanna.  
Shannon shook her head, "She hasn't given them to me," she said as a lone tear rolled down the cheek.  
Tom, turned pick, he refused to believe the Captain could be so mean to her own daughter. He simply couldn't believe it.  
"I even imitated her voice and asked the computer to open the doors, but it wouldn't. I didn't want to break in; it would probably make her hate me even more."  
"I don't understand why she's like this."  
Shannon shook her head, "I don't know. I really don't know."  
"Tell you what Baby Girl," said Tom, "How about you stay with us for a while. You can use the extra bed Harry uses when he has nightmare."  
"You don't have an extra bed," said Shannon, "I'll sleep on the couch."  
"How about a mattress," asked B'Elanna.  
"Okay," said Shannon, "Thank you."  
"I'm going to take a bath, while you ladies chit chat."  
B'Elanna nodded. When he was gone she asked Shannon if she was alright.  
"I'm fine. It's not different then when I was back on Earth, except here I have you guys."  
"I don't know why the Captain is like this Shannon, but I don't like it. I'll make her see reason and until she does you're staying with us. Unless you'd rather your room in the Captain's quarters."  
"No," said Shannon softly. "I don't have a room."  
B'Elanna's eyes shot open, "No," she hissed.  
Shannon grinned, "I don't understand why you care about me so much. I'm not even related to you."  
"Hey, you are now. Let's just say we have a connection. We get along and we like each other, correct."  
"No," said Shannon, "I love you. You've done so much for me."  
"I love you too," for a moment, B'Elanna felt like a mother, but she knew that no matter how Kathryn Janeway acted, there was always that special place in Shannon's heard for her mother.  
"Molly!" exclaimed Shannon suddenly. "I miss her."  
"The dog?"  
Shannon nodded, but she was very tired and slowly, she drifted to sleep.  
  
Kathryn awoke to the howling of the dog. She walked out of her bedroom and tried to soothe it, but it backed away from here. She looked around for Shannon. Shannon was always on her mind, but Shannon was no where to be found.  
"Computer, who was the last person to enter these quarters."  
"Captain Janeway at the end of Alpha Shift."  
Then she realised that Shannon didn't have the codes. "Did anyone attempt to enter these quarters, computer?"  
"Affirmative."  
"Who?"  
"Crewman Shannon Janeway."  
"Computer, locate Shannon Janeway."  
"Shannon Janeway is in the Quarters or Thomas and B'Elanna Paris."  
"Is she asleep?"  
"Affirmative."  
Kathryn sighed, she missed her daughter, but she couldn't look after her .What if it blinded her duty as Captain to the ship. Involved itself in her command decisions. If she grew close to Shannon again, in her decisions, Shannon would always come first. She couldn't have that. Besides, what would Shannon do if her mother got killed on an away mission? But most of all, what would she do, if Shannon got killed when the ship was under alien attack?  
She hardly noticed as Molly was beamed out of her quarters and into B'Elanna's. In fact, she hardly noticed anything as she fell asleep on her couch.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's Note: As improbably as it sounds, Shannon Janeway is the 24th Century version of the Powerpuff Girls. Getting superpowers from Chemical X!!!! Please r/r... Flames accepted. maybe expected. ((( 


	4. The Disease

Disclaimer: They can take everything from us, but they can never take J/C! ( Author's Note: Yeah, I never really liked the Powerpuff Girls too, but they were the only superheroes I could think of at that time.  
  
MESSAGES FROM HOME  
  
~The Disease~  
  
"Sorry Chakotay," said Shannon as she fled down the hall.  
"Hey Shannon," he yelled, as she paused to look back.  
"Yeah!" she gave him a lopsided grin.  
"Join us for breakfast," he gestured to Kathryn.  
Shannon looked at her mother for a moment. Still weren't talking. Personally, Shannon felt exactly as she did on Earth, except maybe this time it was a little better, there were the Parises and other friendly crewmen.  
"No thanks," she muttered hurriedly, "I have to be on the Holodeck. I brought my own program from Earth," she said, holding up a chip.  
"Bye Chakotay," she said as she turned and ran off.  
"No running in the halls," muttered Kathryn under her breath.  
"What?" asked Chakotay, as they continued their walk to the Mess Hall.  
"Nothing," she said quietly.  
"Kathryn," said Chakotay, "What's wrong?"  
"Shannon," she said quietly. There were some things she couldn't tell Chakotay, like how she felt about him, but she knew he would probably be able to help her with this, even if she didn't want to be helped.  
"I noticed you haven't been spending much time together lately," he said, "Is something wrong?"  
"No," said Kathryn quickly, "Nothing's wrong. I've just been busy." Maybe some other time she would tell Chakotay, bit not today.  
"Hi B'Elanna, Tom," said Kathryn as they sat down at the table with them.  
"Hey," said Tom, B'Elanna looked up and nodded, but she avoided Kathryn's eyes completely. Kathryn knew what was wrong, but she pretended she didn't know. It was time she gave Shannon a new life, a better one.  
"What are you reading?" she asked B'Elanna.  
"A story, written by Shannon," said B'Elanna simply, "If you ever have tome you should read it."  
"Oh," said Kathryn, she looked back at her food. She knew what B'Elanna was trying to say.  
"I've got to go," said Tom, "Harry wants help setting up the Holodeck for tonight," he said.  
"For what?" asked Kathryn.  
"The concert his band is performing."  
"Oh," said Kathryn, she'd forgotten, "What's the setting?"  
"The desert," said Tom.  
"Need a hand? I grew up in the desert."  
Tom nodded, "We could use all the help we can get."  
The boys walked off together, breakfast forgotten.  
"How could you do such a thing to your own daughter? She holds you up on a pedestal, but all you can do is shut her out. I know you're afraid of the crew and how you might forget about them and your precious Starfleet responsibilities," B'Elanna paused for a breath, "Well, you know what, she's here anyway and I know. we both know," B'Elanna's voice softened, "That you love her and even if you acknowledge the love or not, it's going to influence your decisions anyway. You've been doing the same thing with Chakotay, Kathryn," B'Elanna's voice rose again, "But really, I hate you for it! I really hate you for it," she finished in a sharp whisper.  
Kathryn watched silently, as B'Elanna picked up her tray and marched out of the Mess Hall. Moments later Kathryn did the same. The stares of her crew were unnerving.  
She sighed as she went back to her quarters. She had half an hour before she had to be on the bridge. Half an hour to think, she sighed as she sunk in the uncomfortable Starfleet sofa. B'Elanna was right, she was right about everything. About Shannon about Chakotay, she had to face them. Chakotay could wait, but Shannon. She had to talk to Shannon.  
"Computer, locate Shannon Janeway."  
"Shannon Janeway has just left Holodeck One."  
Kathryn sighed, maybe at Harry's concert, everyone would be there. That way, Shannon couldn't yell back her reply.  
Before she knew it, it was time for Alpha Shift to replace the Delta Shift," she sighed as she made her way to the bridge. As the doors opened, she heard Tuvok say that someone shouldn't be at the bridge. She saw he was talking to the person at Harry's station. Shannon.  
"What are you doing here?" demanded Kathryn.  
"Just picking up some sheet music, mum," she said. "I'm going."  
"On the bridge, you'll call me Captain."  
Kathryn saw her own anger mirrored in Shannon's eyes. "Oh, I don't have to call you Captain," she said, clutching the papers Harry had just handed her, "I'm not a crewman. Naomi's underage and she's Crewman Wildman. I'm no one; the computer knows me as Shannon Janeway. I don't have to call you Captain if I don't want to."  
"Shannon Janeway," said Tuvok, "That is not a."  
"I can handle it Tuvok. Shannon, in my ready room now!"  
"You can't order me about.. Captain," said Shannon, as she marched for the turbo lift. Suddenly, she clutched her head. With a faint, "Oh," she fell to the floor.  
"Shannon!" yelled Kathryn, running to her daughter, but Chakotay reached first.  
"Medical Emergency," he said as he tapped his comm badge.  
When the three of them materialized in sickbay, the doctor was on it in a matter of seconds, "I was just about to contact you about this," he said.  
"About what?" asked Kathryn, holding her daughter's hand.  
"She has a virus, she must have picked it up from a species she met, it's a bacteria and it's attracted to calcium, feeds on it. It's eating her up. slowly. Once her bones are gone, there'll be nothing left and it'll feed on her cells as well."  
"Can you stop them?" asked B'Elanna.  
Kathryn shot her a look, when had SHE come.  
"I have injected more calcium into her body, for the next three hours, the bacteria will keep feeding on that."  
"Can't you just keep on injecting it into her blood stream?"  
The Doctor shook his head. "No the calcium is synthetic. Soon, the bacteria will be able to tell the difference between the real calcium and the synthetic one. She can have at least another three shots before it starts."  
Kathryn glanced at her daughter. She had seen stuff like that happen to her crew all the time. Even Chakotay. At those times, it was hard for her to take it. But now, seeing Shannon there. Her own daughter. Kathryn couldn't bear it. She broke down sobbing.  
"I give her twenty hours the most."  
"Can't you find a cure?" asked B'Elanna.  
"I'm working on it. maybe. I'll need time."  
"Can you wake her up?" asked Kathryn and B'Elanna at the same time.  
"Yes, hold on."  
As the hypopray hissed, Shannon opened her eyes, "You go first," said Kathryn.  
"Hey Kid," said B'Elanna, ruffling Shannon's hair.  
"What happened?" asked Shannon.  
"Long story," said Chakotay, "The Doctor will explain it later."  
"Will I get better?" asked Shannon.  
"Yes," said B'Elanna, "The Doctor's going to find a cure."  
"Will I be able to play at the concert tonight?"  
"Maybe," said B'Elanna, "If the Doc works his magic."  
"I hope he does."  
"So do I," grinned B'Elanna. "Want me to bring the TV here so you can watch Everybody Loves Raymond reruns?"  
"Yeah," grinned Shannon. "I think Deborah is the best. I like the way she yells at Ray all the time. so maybe it's Ray I like. I'm not sure."  
B'Elanna glanced at Kathryn who was watching them, her face green with envy. (I've never seen KJ jealous, but there's a first for everything)  
  
"There's someone who wants to see you," said B'Elanna softly.  
Shannon turned to look at her mother, before quickly turning away, "Maybe later. I'm tired. I'll take a nap."  
"Shannon," cut in Chakotay.  
Shannon turned to him and shot him her death glare.  
  
"I think you should too," said B'Elanna, she bent down and whispered something in Shannon's ear.  
"Oh alright," said Shannon, "I'll talk to her."  
Kathryn stared at her daughter. She was clearly stunned at the connection between B'Elanna and her daughter. What had B'Elanna whispered to Shannon? Was it something about her? She made a mental note before walking to the bio bed. "Will you excuse us?" she asked B'Elanna, maybe a little too harshly.  
B'Elanna shot one last look at Shannon before Chakotay dragged her out, "Don't hurt her," whispered B'Elanna as she walked past, "Or I'll wring your neck."  
Normally, Kathryn would have sent B'Elanna to the brig for that, but right now, she was more interested in Shannon.  
"Listen, Shannon," started Kathryn, "I know. I know. that."  
Shannon looked away, "First could you at least tell me what's wrong with me?" she asked.  
Kathryn quickly explained Shannon's condition, leaving out the part about dying, but Shannon was quick to read the look in her mother's eyes. "How long?" she asked softly.  
"Fifteen hours," said Kathryn.  
"Oh," murmured Shannon, "Well, I could have died out there," he said nodding towards a wall, obviously, she meant out there in space.  
"No!" snapped Kathryn, "The Doctor's working on a cure."  
"In fifteen hours, I doubt it."  
"Listen Shannon, there's something I want to say," Kathryn started again, after a moments silence, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I realise it was wrong and that. that. Oh," she almost yelled, "I was afraid."  
"Afraid... of me?" asked Shannon.  
"No, afraid that if you came to live with me. that I. well. that."  
"Your love for me would influence your decisions and might prevent you from saving your crew at times."  
Kathryn gaped at her daughter, mouth open, okay. maybe not quite, but she was shocked anyway, "How do you know all that?"  
"It's happened before," muttered Shannon. Of course, it was typical of her mother to forget.  
Kathryn sighed, it was true. When Shannon was eight, she had smuggled on board a ship Kathryn had been stationed on, wanting to be close with her mother. They went on an away mission where Kathryn was left in charge. Shannon had smuggled herself on board the shuttle as well. When Kathryn had found out, she had ignored her daughter. She was angry and afraid of what might happen to Shannon. Suddenly, when one of here colleagues had beamed down on the planet, the Cardassians had opened fire. Unbeknown to her, Shannon had beamed down as well, deciding it was time she ran away from her mother. Kathryn had only found out when she had searched the surface to beam her crewman up, but picked up Shannon's life signs instead. As all power had been diverted to the weapon's array, she could only chose to save on person and she chose Shannon. Fortunately, the mother ship showed up and beamed the other crewman on board. No one had found out about Shannon, they thought that there was no power in the transporters, but 'till this day thoughts that something like that might happen again haunted her dreams.  
"I'm really sorry," said Kathryn softly.  
"Are you telling me this because I'm dying?" asked Shannon.  
Kathryn studied her daughter, she wasn't afraid of death she realised. Then in occurred to her that out there, alone in the Delta Quadrant, her daughter had faced death everywhere.  
"No, I'm telling you this because I want you to know I love you and if you survive I want you to move back into my quarters and we can live a normal life."  
Shannon looked away, "Though that may not happen. If I do survive, I expect my own room."  
Kathryn nodded, "Aye."  
Shannon laughed, but her laughed turned into coughs, "Doctor," called Kathryn.  
"It's alright," said the Doc, I'm monitoring her condition, just a normal coughing fit. "I'm glad to see you've patched things up," he said.  
"I brought the TV," said B'Elanna wheeling in the television set.  
"Thank you," said Shannon.  
"Yes, thank you," agreed Kathryn, though B'Elanna knew it was for a different purpose.  
"Now you two are friends again, make sure you don't forget Ol' Aunt 'Lanna."  
"Oh I'll bother you so much, you'll wish I'd forget you," grinned Shannon.  
"Trust me, I won't," said B'Elanna, leaning in as Shannon hugged her.  
  
As they pulled apart, they saw a bright flash of light and the moment was ruined.  
"What was that?" asked Shannon.  
"I took a picture. it was such a moment," grinned the Doctor.  
Shannon sighed, as she slumped onto the bed, "Have you found a sure yet?" she asked.  
Kathryn and B'Elanna looked at t he doctor expectantly. "No," said the Doctor, "Not yet."  
"Tuvok to Captain Janeway, you've been absent on the bridge for a long while. Is there a problem Captain?  
"No, I'll be right there." She turned back to Shannon, "I'm the Captain and I still get bossed around. none to subtly by a Vulcan. Sometimes I think Tuvok should be the Captain."  
"I don't," said B'Elanna, "I'm sorry Shannon, but I think I should get back to engineering as well."  
"You'll be here before I die won't you?" Shannon asked them.  
"You won't die," said Kathryn firmly.  
B'Elanna nodded in agreement, "No dying on this ship. well, at least today."  
Shannon forced a smile, but in her head, she was already writing her will.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Author's Note: Maybe it's a little drab. I'll try working on that. 


	5. Finally Found Home

Disclaimer: TPTB own everything (except *and I say this proudly* Shannon- oh and the dog! Gasps. which I've forgotten to write about. the poor thing) Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, my internet stopped working and you can only imagine how long it took those guys to come around and fix it. It's been a long time, I hope it's still good.  
  
"Kathryn," she heard a voice call, "Kathryn, wake up."  
Kathryn opened her eyes and was met by the bright lights of sickbay and the blue of Shannon's gown, "How is she?" she asked Chakotay, although she didn't know it was him, she was starring at her daughter. Her daughter's sunken face and purple lips, "What happened, my baby, is she alright?" she asked, though not as urgently as she should have. Her mind was still half asleep.  
"Tell me!" she said again, fully awake.  
If not for the seriousness of the situation, Chakotay would have laughed, "She's fine, her body's just fighting and it needs certain resources."  
Kathryn nodded, she could accept that, "How long was I asleep?"  
"Not as long as you should have been."  
They heard a soft chuckle, "Really Mum, you should rest," Shannon gasped.  
"Shhhh," Kathryn quickly silenced her daughter, "You should too."  
"Not much point is there, I'm going to be resting for a long, long time."  
Kathryn looked away, knowing the tears would not come, there were none left.  
"Oh come on Mum," said Shannon softly, "Do you want my last minutes with you to be full of despair?"  
"Last hours actually," corrected the Doctor, interrupting the moment, "Shannon is stronger than I thought. However I'm afraid to inform the young Ms. Janeway that she has missed the concert with Ensign Kim."  
"Oh man," muttered Shannon, "I was hoping to stun you with my skills."  
"Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay and the Doctor to Holodeck One."  
"Guess you have to join the celebrations," muttered Shannon softly.  
"I'll be back." started Kathryn.  
"As soon as I can," finished the Doctor, "This is absurd, calling me away when I need to be watching my patient."  
"At least someone still cares," she joked as B'Elanna walked in. "Hey Doc," she smiled, "I heard you were needed in the holodeck, so I thought I'd keep and eye on your patient."  
Only Chakotay saw her wink at the Captain, who shot her a confused look. In return B'Elanna shot her a dazzling smile. One Chakotay knew she only used when she way trying to put someone off the scent.  
"I.. I mean we, Harry, Tom and I, we checked that this was safe," he heard her whisper.  
He shrugged, B'Elanna wouldn't kill Shannon. Besides it's not like there was anything they could do to her to kill her when she couldn't walk or get anywhere. He trusted that she has more sense. He hoped she had more sense, or she'd be spending the rest of the trip home, in the brig.  
They reached the holodeck moment before familiar blue transporter lights appeared in a quite corner of the holodeck. At first they were oblivious to it, but Tom and Harry ushered them there.  
"What is going on?" demanded the Doctor, when he saw his patient there.  
"What were you thinking?" demanded Janeway, as Chakotay asked B'Elanna the same thing. In the meantime, the Doctor was scanning Shannon.  
  
"I'm fine," muttered Shannon, "I fee better. Maybe it's the change of surroundings. Can I go and mingle? Do you have hoverchairs or something?"  
"Shannon Janeway, you're sick. You should be resting," said Kathryn, studying her daughter.  
"Actually Captain, Lieutenant Torres has just cured your daughter."  
"What?" almost everyone there, with the exception of Harry, who was to stunned to talk, muttered.  
"It appears," said the Doctor calmly, though was evident he was trying not to jump up and down with joy, "That all the bacteria got stuck in the filters of the transporters."  
"But if the transporters managed to get rid of them now, why didn't they get rid of the bacteria before they affected Shannon. She must have used the transporters at least once, I mean we did beam Shannon and her ship on board Voyager," said B'Elanna, thought she was grinning from ear to ear.  
Kathryn merely studied Shannon as the doctor explained that at that time he hadn't known about the virus and therefore it wasn't stated in the ships filters that that bacteria was a potential threat. Now the computer knew.  
Shannon wasn't listening, she was watching the colour return to her hands, slowly but surely, "I can walk," she exclaimed, as she hopped off the bio bed.  
"Sha-," started Kathryn, "Shannon!" She exclaimed when her daughter collapsed.  
"Guess I'm not as strong as I should be huh?" asked Shannon, when they had beamed back to sickbay.  
"Of course you aren't," huffed the Doctor, "And they say she's smart."  
Shannon opened her mouth as if to retort, but her mother stopped her with another warning, "Shannon!"  
"Mum, do you realise how many times you've admonished me by saying my name today. You really must come up with something new."  
Kathryn sighed, as she slumped down in a chair.  
"Captain, I could always provide you with books on how to raise a teenager," stated the Doctor as he entered something at his console.  
"I believe I'm doing just fine, other than the excessive use of her name," muttered Kathryn.  
"Being a mother must be pretty tiring," said B'Elanna a little wistful. A little.  
"A lot tiring would be correct," laughed Samantha Wildman walking in. "I'm here to take over for the Doctor so he can go to the party. Seven of Nine is waiting for him so he can teach her how to dance."  
"Hey, how could you make plans and watch me at the same time?" asked Shannon.  
"I made plans once you were better," he said, before walking out.  
"Bye to you to," said Shannon sitting up, "He's gone, how about we have our own party," she said, I'm sure I can walk now."  
And despite the protests of everyone else, she proved to be a wonder.  
  
"Heard you," said Tom, who hadn't beamed up to sickbay with everyone else, "I brought the food."  
"That must have cost you lots of rations," said Harry, awed at all the junk food Tom was holding.  
"Hey, it's better than having to use them on coffins," he said.  
"Ugh, death, that was really scary."  
"But my baby seemed so brave," said Kathryn, hugging Shannon. She had finally really realised her daughter was going to live.  
"Geroff Mum, you're the Captain, and I have an image to keep. Besides what will my friends think," but she hugged her mother all the same.  
"They're adults, and you're not going to be friends with Tom Paris!"  
"Aw," smiled Tom, "Come on Captain, we can all be one happy family," he grabbed B'Elanna and Shannon into a group hug.  
"Alright, but I demand that she be home by ten o'clock. And not too much of that television. I don't want a couch potato for a daughter," she said as they walked to the Parises for their party.  
"That's alright, I'll take her Formula One driving, it was really popular in the 21st century. It's like having a little sister to play with."  
The night drew on and Shannon got tired gradually. Slowly, she pulled away to the window, while everyone was talking. Grown up talk, she called it. It was extremely boring.  
"Penny for your thoughts," said a voice.  
She looked up to see Chakotay. She had hardly gotten to know him while she'd been here. Still, she felt as though she knew him pretty well.  
  
"I was thinking," she stated the obvious; "I don't think I'll ever fit in anywhere."  
"Nonsense," said Chakotay, but he let her continue.  
"Back home I had no friends. Here people are nicer to me, but there's no one my age."  
"No one likes you Shannon, they love you. B'Elanna treats you like a sister or a daughter, I can't decide which and Tom and Harry do to, but they'd rather die than admit it. Your mother, she wasn't very nice at first, but now, well you know about now."  
"But what about you?" asked Shannon, as she tilted her head sideways slightly, reminding him of her mother. "You hardly talk to me."  
"I was consoling your mother, she was upset about not talking and being with you, she was. afraid and I was being there for her. I would have liked to be your," he hesitated, "Friend, but I didn't know if you would like that."  
"I wouldn't have minded," admitted Shannon, "I like knowing people."  
"Well then Shannon, how about a game of hoverball tomorrow. Holodeck one, 1900 hours."  
"Oh, you don't know who you're messing with," grinned Shannon.  
"And bring your dog."  
"My dog," repeated Shannon, "Where is she?"  
"You're mother's quarters. I heard her howling when I went to change. Don't worry, I get her and everything."  
"Good, she can wait then, because between you and me, I'll a little tired."  
Chakotay nodded, but pointed it out to Kathryn, quietly when Shannon wasn't looking.  
That night, as Shannon snuggled between her mother's sheets, while her mother bid Chakotay a good night, she hugged her dog, "I think," she whispered, unaware that her mother had just walked into the room, "I think we've found our home."  
  
To be continued..  
  
Author's Note: You really didn't think I'd let her die, did you? Would have been unexpected though, but then she wouldn't have been able to bring them together. Besides, I kind of like her. 


	6. I Spy

Disclaimer: *Clears throat in an official manner* the characters and stuff belong to Paramount and everyone else that played a part in making Star Trek Voyager happen. *Sob* Now the only have to correct what they did wrong, but trust me I'm over C/7. I'm over it, I tell you, "screams' over it!!!!!! Author's Note: Hey you guys, thanks for all the good reviews. I know it's been a while. sorry, I'll try to pick up the pace.  
  
"Hi Seven, Hello Naomi," grinned Shannon as she walked into astrometrics.  
"Crewman Janeway," said seven by way of greeting.  
"Hi Shannon," Naomi gave Shannon a small smile.  
Shannon smiled back, truth be told, she didn't like Naomi. Everyone expected her to be an older sister to the young half-Ktarian, to watch out for her and teach her right from wrong. Though a genius, Shannon hardly knew right from wrong herself. Still, she tried, because she knew how much everyone loved Naomi. No one seemed to understand what she was feeling; they were blinded by love for Naomi. Even her mother had told her to look out for Naomi this morning.  
"Shannon," stated Seven. Shannon noted the way she always stated things instead of saying them as an ordinary person would. "Naomi is having some problems with her homework. It would be helpful to me if you could," she paused as if searching for the right expression, "Give her a hand with it. I have," she paused again, "My hands tied down with this."  
Shannon laughed, "Is the doctor trying to broaden your vocabulary?"  
"Affirmative," she stated again, "He says it will help ease the crew when they are around me. I find that it is not working."  
"Don't worry Seven, I'm sure the Doctor knows what he's talking about."  
"Shannon," said Naomi, tugging at Shannon's sleeve.  
"Don't do that," snapped Shannon, startling Naomi, who had never been snapped at by anyone unless they were inhabited by an alien or something.  
"I'm sorry," said Naomi, "But I need help with this work."  
Shannon glanced at Seven who was giving her a fierce look, "I'm sorry," she apologized as well, "I don't like people doing that to me."  
Naomi nodded as Shannon led her back to the quarters she shared with her mother.  
"Wow, the Captain's quarters," said Naomi in awe.  
"OH come on, it's just like yours, except it's slightly bigger," said Shannon dragging Naomi to her room, but Naomi insisted on stopping to look at every picture and detail in the living room.  
"She's an ordinary human being you know," Shannon said, but didn't drag Naomi to her room anymore.  
Kathryn had brought up Shannon by teacher her to respect people older than she was and with a higher rank. Shannon figured Naomi had as well.  
At last, Naomi decided she wasted to see what Shannon's room looked like and they managed to get the work done.  
"Aren't you going to go to school?" asked Naomi when they were done.  
Shannon shrugged, "I really don't know what I'm going to do," she answered honestly. Suddenly thinking about how she was going to pass her time away on this ship. She made a mental note to talk to Chakotay about it later.  
Over the past week, they had played Hoverball at least once a day together and Shannon had really grown to like him. She had never had a father figure before and was beginning to regard him as one.  
She was also beginning to suspect something else about him. Tonight's plan would help her see if it were true or false. She had been suspecting it for a long time. Ever since her mother refused to talk to her and Chakotay had never left her side.  
"Shannon, Shannon," she heard Naomi call her.  
"I'm sorry, I was just thinking," she quickly apologized, "Um, I have to go now; I'm due for a game of hoverball with the Commander."  
"Yeah, I promised Neelix I'd help him in the kitchen."  
"Good, you can make sure he doesn't use Leola Root again today, ugh, I've only been here three weeks and I've had about enough about it," Shannon made a disgusted face which made Naomi laugh.  
Once the little girl was gone, Shannon quickly changed and headed to the Holodeck. So far, she had managed to beat Chakotay at almost every match, but he had been practising, she's walked past his office yesterday, to see him whacking the hoverball to the wall and bouncing it back again. She had to admit, he was getting better at it.  
"Good evening Commander. And before we start, I should say, don't worry, I'm sure you'll win next time," she teased.  
"You sound awfully confidant," said a voice.  
"Mum?" she asked, astonished to see her mother there.  
"I heard that you were playing with Chakotay everyday and I'm here to give support to you."  
"Whose side are you on?" Shannon asked, shooting Chakotay a smug look. She noticed he wasn't looking at her, but was staring at her mother instead. He seemed to be watched her every move. Her mother on the other hand seemed completely oblivious to it. She hadn't even put her plan into action and already Chakotay was confirming what she thought.  
"The winning team."  
"Oh you mean mine," said Shannon, finally getting Chakotay's attention.  
"I've been practising," smiled Chakotay, showing off his great dimples.  
Shannon groaned, she had noticed her mother couldn't resist those dimples; she was beginning to see why.  
True to his word, he had been practising. He actually managed to win two games out of five instead of his usual one.  
"You forget Commander, I have the whole day to myself, nothing to do, no one to see," Shannon reminded him.  
"Ah yes, I've been meaning to talk to you about that," said Kathryn joining Chakotay and her daughter on the Holodeck floor where they were drinking greedily out of their water bottles.  
"You're giving me a post?" Shannon asked eagerly.  
Kathryn smiled, "Not unless it involves cleaning the transporter padd."  
Shannon groaned, "What else should I do?" she asked.  
"Something every other thirteen year old does.. Study."  
"But mum."  
"No buts, you already know most things about running a star ship, art, literature, science, but you know what the book tells you. Every day, you will sit with Tuvok and he'll teach you all the tactical stuff they don't tell you in books, B'Elanna will do the same with Engineering, Tom with Piloting, Chakotay will teach you how to track in the jungle like and Indian should and about his culture, I will teach you about command, when I'm free."  
"Command?"  
"Yes, I believe you always told me you wanted to be a Captain, just like your Mama."  
"I didn't think you remembered," beamed Shannon.  
"Oh, you left out Maestro, Kathryn," said Chakotay.  
"Maestro?" Shannon asked, "Who's that?"  
"I'll show you," said Kathryn, starting up another holoprogramme.  
"Leonardo Da Vinci," Shannon gaped as the man walked up to her.  
"Katrina," said the old man, giving his ex-student a big hug. He turned to Chakotay, "The Big Indian," he said shaking his hand. Chakotay smiled.  
"The Little Katrina, I've heard about you, little one," said Leonardo, giving Shannon a hug as well.  
"You told him about me," Shannon asked.  
"I had to tell someone," Kathryn smiled putting her arm around her daughter, "Maestro, meet Shannon."  
"Shannonita," beamed Maestro, "My new student?"  
"Yes."  
"Ah, come, come, let me show you around, you as well Big Indian Man, I only met you once on that planet, where me and the Katrina flew in the flying machine."  
Chakotay followed Leonardo and Shannon around his studio as Kathryn checked on some of her old projects.  
Finally Maestro said that it was time to go, he had important work to do. Shannon huffed about how rude he was and for a moment they stood there bantering until Kathryn insisted they go.  
At the Janeway's (as it was now called) Door, Chakotay stood for a moment, saying his goodbyes, until Shannon invited him in for dinner, "As far as I know, and I know because I've checked the logs you guys used to have dinner all the time, I don't want to get in the way," Shannon said, stepping back to allow room for him to walk in.  
"I don't know," said Chakotay, all the same he took a step in.  
Shannon joined them for dinner, making a point to keep out of the way and watch her mother and her father figure interact. Her hypothesis had been proved, now she just had to find away to prove it to them... already a plan was forming in her genius mind. Of course she'd need help from the pro. She made a mental note to check in with Tom in the morning.  
After dinner, she excused herself, saying that there was a novel she's been dying to read. From her bedroom, she watched them interact. She knew her mother loved Chakotay. She could see it in her eyes. She could also see that her mother was afraid, extremely afraid of what might happen to Chakotay. She had lost Justin in the accident and Mark to the Delta Quadrant, but Shannon knew she had never really loved Mark, so that didn't count. All the same, she had lost him. Shannon knew that Kathryn was afraid of having to send Chakotay away and didn't want to cry over him if he didn't come back.  
What Shannon had figured out was that no matter what her mother was going to cry over him anyway, so it was obviously better to cry with no regrets than to cry with them.  
  
******************************* =/\=************************************  
  
"Hey, B'Elanna, Tom," over here, Shannon signalled them to a corner of the mess hall.  
"Hey Lil' Captain," said Tom sliding into the seat opposite Shannon's.  
"'Morning Shannon," murmured the Klingon, "You'd think six years of having to wake up in the middle of a crisis would make me a morning person, but noooooooo," she said, as she swirled her cereal in her bowl.  
"Thank goodness Neelix is on an away mission," said Tom, "I haven't had cereal in a long time."  
"Why don't you use the replicator?" Shannon asked.  
"If I was going to use the replicator, I'd get something worth using the replicator for, like bacon and eggs, or something like that."  
"Hey Shannon," said Naomi, sitting at the table, "Sorry I'm late, Mum yelled at me because my room was in a mess."  
"We all get that, even from busy Starfleet Captains," smiled Shannon.  
"Oh come on," shrugged Tom, "She probably misses being a mother, besides; she hasn't been all that busy. We've been sailing smoothly these last couple of days."  
"I thought you didn't like her," B'Elanna whispered to Shannon, while Tom was joking with Naomi.  
"I need her help, I need your help," Shannon whispered back.  
"Uhum," she cleared her throat addressing the whole table, "Psst, look over there," she motioned to Chakotay and Kathryn who had just walked in.  
"What?" asked Tom.  
"Don't you guys realise they love each other?"  
"Of course we do, but she won't tell him."  
"Don't ever tell anyone else this," she said nodding to B'Elanna, as if to say that 'if Tom ever tells anyone, show no mercy'.  
When B'Elanna nodded back, Shannon explained why her mother wouldn't tell Chakotay she loved him back.  
"That doesn't make sense," said Naomi, "If she loves him, she'll miss him all the same."  
"Exactly," Shannon pointed out. "So we're going to get them together."  
"Don't you think we've never tried?" asked Tom. "Stuck in the turbo lift, under the mistletoe, stranded on a planet together, though that wasn't intentional."  
"Yeah, but you've never had an insider's help before, or mine."  
"She has a point," said B'Elanna, as they leaned in closer, making plans.  
"Good morning," said Kathryn, watching the crew she was closest to huddling over their food.  
"Mum," said Shannon, sitting up straight. "Da. I mean, Chakotay, good morning. Me and the gang we just trying to get Neelix and Tuvok stuck in the turbo lift when they get back so we can see who rips who apart first."  
"Very funny, young lady," said Kathryn, sitting at the table, "They've overcome their differences now."  
"That's what they'd like you to think," said Tom, recovering next. He glanced at Shannon giving her an appraising look, 'even better than the master' he thought.  
The table was rather tense for a while, until Chakotay and Kathryn got up to leave, "I'll go with you," said Shannon, winking at the gang and murmuring hurried 'I'll see you tomorrows'  
"Time for your lesson with me," said Chakotay leading Shannon to his office.  
"Bye honey, be good for Chakotay," said Kathryn, pulling Shannon into a darkened corridor so no one would see her kiss her daughter while on duty.  
"Bye mum, see you for dinner."  
"Sooner than you think," smiled Kathryn, waving a kiss before heading to the bridge.  
"So, Uncle Chak, can I call you that?"  
"Alright," said Chakotay, but I prefer Dad, he thought. He had grown to like Shannon. She had spunk and she was funny in a ha ha ha way and in a sarcastic way as well.  
All through the day Shannon hardly focused on her work. Instead she was thinking of the surprises tomorrow would hold. If only Tom, B'Elanna and Naomi, remembered to play their parts.  
She giggled thinking of her parent's, no, she corrected herself, Mum and Chakotay's reactions when they realised what she had done. Hopefully they would be too happy with each other to take it out on her. 


	7. I Spy Pt 2

Disclaimer: If I have a hundred and thirty two chapters (I'm not being literal here) does that mean I have to tell you that all the characters belong to paramount and yada yada yada. Author's Note: Hey Hey Hey, okay, perhaps I'm a little over enthusiastic and I have reason not to be... no one is reviewing. Does that mean no one's reading or people are reading, but they don't like it, or do they love it, but chose not to say so??? I almost died of curiosity.. please, don't do it again. Oh and as unbelievable as it may be, this is an all out plan to get the together. I think it's time some dire measures were taken.  
  
##################################=/\=##################################  
  
"Muuuuuuuuuuuuum," yelled Shannon as she stomped into the living room, "Uncle Chakotay's here."  
"Alright, alright, I'm done."  
Shannon watched completely stunned when her mother appeared in front of her, wearing a sun dress and a big floppy hat with pearl earrings. She had picked out her mother's outfit and if that didn't make Chakotay melt into a puddle, the rest of the night would.  
Late last night, she, B'Elanna, Naomi, Tom and Harry Kim had stayed up watching cheesy love stories until they decided the best setting for their plan would be New York. Lot's of romantic stories had happened there, including Shannon's favourite, Sleepless in Seattle.  
Tonight's walk in the park and dinner was a mix of both. At first, Shannon hadn't wanted to go along, but Tom had insisted that she go to make sure everything went according to plan. Molly had even been trained to play her part.  
"Come in," said Kathryn, looking around.  
"He's not here yet, he just left his quarters.. He should be here... around now," she said as the doorbell rang, "I checked," she answered to her mother's raised eyebrow.  
"Come in," invited Kathryn, and Chakotay walked in, he was dressed smartly in a tux.  
"Why are you wearing a sundress?" asked Chakotay.  
"Shannon said it looked nice"  
Nice is an understatement, thought Chakotay, as escorted her out of her quarters.  
Jeez, thought Shannon, holding on to Molly's leash, following them out, one look at her and vice versa and suddenly, it's Shannon who???  
"Paris to Crewman Janeway."  
"Janeway here, plan A is in action."  
  
As they entered the Holodeck, Shannon was rather pleased with her work. The door opened to a walkway in the park, which led to a small restaurant.  
"Nice place," said Chakotay to Kathryn.  
"Yes," she agreed.  
Shannon rolled her eyes, time to put the next part of her plan into action. She pressed a few buttons on the padd she had brought along, immediately, a violinist appeared.  
"A dance for the Mr and the Missus?"  
"Whose programme is this?" Kathryn turned to ask Shannon.  
Shannon shrugged and played the dumb little girl look she usually used with her mother, "Tom's, he asked me to play it today."  
"Shall we dance?" Chakotay asked Shannon.  
Shannon groaned, things weren't working the way they were supposed to, "Alright, but Mum'll feel left out."  
"I'll dance with her then," he said. He seemed glad to Shannon thought. Perhaps a little too glad.  
She watched as Kathryn smiled shyly before placing her gloved hand in his. Shannon sighed romantically, it was better than any movie.  
After two dances, they proceeded to the restaurant, "Coming in?" her mother asked her.  
"No," smiled Shannon, there's a McDonald's just down the road, "Call me when you're done."  
With that she skipped off, "Come Molly, I programmed it so I can eat and not gain weight at all, besides, I hear they give free food to dogs, courtesy of Tom Paris of course."  
"Woof," :replied Molly.  
  
It was an hour later when Kathryn and Chakotay had done and Shannon had enough hamburgers to last her a month. Oh, and she had met a rather cute waiter at McD's... of course, he was holographic though.  
"Enjoy your dinner?" Shannon asked when she met up with her Mother and Chakotay.  
She was pleased to note that her mother looked flushed and was blushed. The waiters had obviously done a good job on telling them what a cute couple they were.  
The rest of the night, she made sure they did lots of things together. For example at a theme park, she sent them down the tunnel of love, only they didn't know it was the tunnel of love when they got it. Shannon and Molly, who were in the back seat, kept saying stuff like gross and ewww, and how she would kill Tom Paris. She even made some of the other holographic love birds fall for her trick. She hoped her mother was convinced.  
Finally outside the Janeway Quarters, Shannon allowed Molly to be the star for the moment. She watched as Molly ran around the couple's legs, pulling them closer together until they were forced to kiss. Shannon's eyes opened wide, as she watched them deepen the kiss.  
When they were done, Chakotay kissed Kathryn's fore head and walked to his quarters. Shannon stared her mouth wide open before running to the Paris' quarter's where she knew its inhabitants as well as Naomi and Harry would be waiting.  
"Did you see that?" she asked, knowing Tom Paris has placed cameras outside the Captain's Quarters to view what would happen.  
"We did," grinned B'Elanna. "Wow."  
"I'm too young to see that stuff," joked Naomi. Shannon grinned at her, "So am I."  
She had to admit, Naomi was getting even more fun by the day perhaps she should give her a second chance.  
"You know what I think?" asked Shannon, "I think they were way too cool about that. Something's going on that we don't know about."  
"I agree."  
"Here's what we know," Shannon started.  
"They deepened their kiss and then he kissed her on the forehead before walking away as if nothing had happened."  
"That only means one thing," Harry said.  
"But I would have known if something was going on before this."  
"Maybe, they're just fooling us, making us think stuff, messing with us," suggested B'Elanna.  
"You know what I think?" asked Tom.  
"What?" everyone else chorused.  
"It's time we switched to good ol' spy movies."  
  
########################################-/\=#############################  
  
Author's Note: So, what did yall think?" 


	8. Mission Impossible, 24th Century Style

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't be sitting in my measly two story house writing fan fiction, I'd be sitting in a great big black leather chair at Paramount Studios, bringing you guys in to help me get J and C together......... Author's Note: Just wanted to say thank you, thank you and thank you.... To all you guys who reviewed... Geez, I sound so desperate.  
  
**********************************=/\=**********************************  
  
"Paris to Janeway," came Tom Paris's voice over the comm. System of the Federation Starship USS Voyager.  
Kathryn and Shannon exchanged a glance; the mix up had happened hundreds of times already. Sometimes the crew who rang over the comm. System wanted to talk to Kathryn Janeway and at other times, they wanted to talk to Shannon.  
"Janeway, here," they answered together.  
Shannon could practically hear Tom grin over the comm. System.  
"I'm sorry Captain, but this call is for the young pretty lady in the house."  
Kathryn feigned anger, "Are you saying I look old and ugly Mr. Paris, remember, I am still the Captain when off duty."  
"Muuuuuuuuuuuuuum," whined Shannon, "Don't interrupt my private call."  
"What is there between you and Tom that's private, should B'Elanna be worried."  
Shannon laughed, and B'Elanna's voice was heard over the comm., "Don't worry Captain, I'm keeping my eye on him."  
Kathryn laughed.  
"Shannon," B'Elanna addresses her, "We managed to get some new movies."  
"I understand, I'll be right over," Shannon huffed hurriedly, "Give me ten."  
"Alright," Tom agreed, "Paris out."  
"It feels like they've adopted you," said Kathryn as she watched her daughter thrown a couple of things in a duffle bag.  
"Oh come on Mum, you'll be on duty in an hour, and I know you have a game of volley ball at the beach planned with Chakotay."  
"We were going to ask you.... Wait a minute... How do you know?"  
"You must have let it slip," Shannon said, "Have fun."  
Kathryn rolled her eyes, "You're growing up so fast."  
"No I'm not," Shannon huffed again, "I'll be back for dinner."  
"Alright, so will I. We'll have it the mess hall today."  
"Mum! I think it would be wise if we stayed at home. I heard Neelix has just come up with new Leola Root recipes."  
"He has," smiled Kathryn, "We've been cordially invited to try them out with the rest of the crew."  
"Including Chakotay?"  
"Yes, he'll be there. You're showing a lot of interest in Chakotay lately," her mother gave her a sly look.  
"So have you," replied Shannon without missing a beat.  
Kathryn stared after her slightly speechless. Her daughter never ceased to amaze her.  
  
"There is definitely something going on," said Tom, nodding toward the computer on his desk, I caught this in the corridor.  
Shannon stared at the screen. Her mother was leaning against the wall, while Chakotay was talking to her. If Shannon looked closely, it looked as if the Captain of the Intrepid Ship was blushing.  
"But she says Starfleet Captains don't lean," Shannon quoted, "It makes them look lazy and fragile."  
"Well, she is definitely leaning," murmured Tom Paris, looking closer at the screen.  
"Well," said B'Elanna, "Either they're already a couple or they're just trying to lead us on... uh... pull our thumbs, was it?"  
"Pull our legs," corrected Tom, rolling his eyes, "Even Naomi knows that."  
"I think B'Elanna is right," said Naomi, ignoring Tom.  
Shannon nodded, but something is missing, "If they were trying to pull our legs, they wouldn't be so passionate.... Especially in an abandoned corridor, where they would have no idea we were watching them. But also, if they are already a couple, why haven't we noted this behaviour sooner?"  
"Shannon's right too," agreed Naomi.  
B'Elanna nodded, "You ARE smart."  
Shannon rolled her eyes, "We're not here to discuss my extraordinary talents."  
"I think it's time we heard some audio stuff, you know what they're talking," suggested Tom.  
"Mission Impossible style?" asked Naomi, it was her favourite spy movie so far.  
"I was thinking more Austin Powers, but that'll do," agreed B'Elanna.  
  
"The gadgets are waaaaaaay outdated though," Shannon reminded them, we'd have a pretty hard time getting them.  
"Leave it to me," laughed Tom.  
"You know, I'm not so sure you guys are interested in getting them together, your more interested in acting out your favourite movies in real life."  
"We're all for the cause, but we're just having some fun along the way."  
  
Shannon rolled her eyes as she crawled up the wall of the little restraint where her mother and Chakotay were sitting drinking after the game of volley ball.  
She looked at Tom who was serving a couple a few tables nearby and gave him the thumbs up sign. He nodded, before turning to another table, where B'Elanna was seated and whispered something to her.  
Naomi, on the other hand, was in a corner making sure everything was going according to plan and telling Shannon how to navigate so she wouldn't be seen.  
Soon, Shannon was on the ceiling, right above her mother's table. She tapped her comm. badge, "The fox is above the hen house," she whispered.  
"Got that," replied Tom, before turning to B'Elanna who was talking to a holographic character. He pulled his ear; she nodded before pulling on a mask and walking up to Kathryn's table.  
"Hi," she said, careful to disguise her voice. "I'm Melanie."  
As Kathryn and Chakotay turned to 'Melanie' .Shannon lowered a microphone to the table.  
"Are you two dating, I must say you make a cute couple."  
"I didn't know you programmed the character to talk to us," Shannon heard her mother hiss to Chakotay.  
He shrugged.  
"You make a cute couple. How did you meet? Are you married? You are dating aren't you?"  
Shannon smothered a laugh, B'Elanna wouldn't dare ask Kathryn that if she had been herself.  
"Yes, we are," smiled Kathryn.  
Chakotay shot her a look, "If we can't tell the crew, we could at least tell holograms."  
Chakotay nodded, "We only started a couple of days ago. I finally got the guts to tell Kathryn that I loved her again after a long time and apparently the last time she turned me down, she wasn't thinking straight."  
"You helped me see some stuff that I hadn't seen before. I guess I was afraid to love you, the ship the crew, but when Shannon came, she forced me to love again, that's why I was more open this time."  
"OH look," said B'Elanna pointing to the hologram she had been talking to earlier, who was waving her hand at B'Elanna, "My friend wants a word with me, if you'll excuse me."  
As B'Elanna walked away, Tom in a disguise walked up. "I heard what you were telling my girlfriend, that was very sweet, who is this Shannon."  
"My daughter," answered Kathryn.  
"The reason I told Kathryn I loved her again. I love Shannon too, I'd like to be her father as well, besides I could also see Kathryn was softening and decided to take hold of the opportunity life had presented me. Oh, I also got some advice from my spirit guide."  
Shannon stared at the couple shocked, so shocked, she let go of the microphone. The other hand that glued her to the wall, immediately reached out to catch it. Not only the microphone fall, but Shannon did as well, right in the middle of the commanding team's table.  
If her scream didn't attract the crowd the crash of the table giving away under her did. She groaned as studied a broken arm, "I think I broke my arm," she murmured before blacking out.  
  
To Be Continued................  
  
Author's Note: I just thought J and C wouldn't be too afraid to tell the real story to holograms they weren't going to see again. It's not like they would be that way in 'real' public.... Sorry if I left you hanging, but I have to go. Got school tomorrow. 


	9. Behind The Picture

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't be writing this............... Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews (including the flames) I see what Angel meant about the characters not being in character, I'll try to correct that, but I might not be able to, sometimes even though I try to correct myself... I can never seem to do it, things happen unintentionally; does that happen to you guys? Thanks to Arcana... who gave me a little more confidence and Skeleton L. Crow and Chloe 1 and the rest of you guys cos I can't list you all here........  
  
"Oh, great," Shannon sighed as she opened her eyes to find her mother starring at her with her Captain's glare.  
She closed her eyes again, "Wake me up when the next Borg cube visits."  
Kathryn watched her daughter a few more minutes before speaking, "I don't know what to say. What were you thinking?"  
Shannon's eyes flew open again, "Are you saying this as my Captain or my mother?"  
Kathryn's heart contracted, it hurt whenever Shannon asked that question because she knew sometimes, she scolded Kathryn using the Captain's Mask, even if it was for something that didn't involve the ship. In fact, she didn't think she'd ever scolded Shannon as her mother. She sighed and collapsed into a chair nearby.  
"As your mother," said Kathryn, "Because I don't think that there's a Starfleet punishment for climbing on the ceiling to spy on your mother (who just happens to be a Captain) to set her up with a man (who just happens to be the first officer)."  
"Does that mean you're not punishing me?"  
"No, that means I'm making you clean the transporter pads with a toothbrush."  
"Like Tom and B'Elanna are?"  
Kathryn nodded, "Like Tom and B'Elanna are."  
"Ouch," Shannon looked at her exhausted mother. "Have I been here long?"  
"Two days."  
"All I did was hit my head."  
"Yes, but the Doctor didn't want to bring you out of it medically, he says it's better if you came out of it naturally."  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Shannon said softly.  
"'For what?" asked Kathryn, moving to sit on the bio bed.  
"You were worried, didn't sleep."  
"You're alright now." Kathryn tucked a strand of Shannon's hair behind her ear.  
"I'm sorry," Shannon repeated.  
"Oh honey, I said it's alright."  
"No, sorry I climbed the ceiling and spied on you and tried to get you together. It's just that I've never had a real father before, and he was so nice to me, and I knew you liked him... we both liked him and he was so fatherly towards me and......"  
"I know honey, I know. Hey, you did get us together, you arranged for that lovely restraint and you came on board and made me see the error of my ways."  
"Mum."  
"Yes baby?"  
"I love you so much."  
"I love you too baby, more than you'll ever know?" said Kathryn pulling Shannon into a hug.  
"More than you love Chakotay?"  
"Getting jealous are we?"  
When Shannon didn't say anything, she sighed, "More than Chakotay."  
"Does he know that?"  
"He does now," said Chakotay walking up. Shannon studied him, wide eyed, but Kathryn smiled. They had already talked about this and Kathryn had pointed out that her number one priority was Shannon, Chakotay came next and he had agreed. He looked out for Shannon as he would for his own daughter, "And he's fine with that. He loved Shannon too, that's why he's asked her mother to marry him."  
"You have?" Shannon asked.  
"Yes," answered Kathryn.  
"I guess you haven't then," said Shannon watching as her mother flew into Chakotay's arms. It was like one of those scenes from the love stories Tom had made them watch.  
"Oh Chakotay," sighed Kathryn, as she leaning in to kiss him.  
"Oh Kathryn," he sighed.  
"Oh bother," Shannon rolled her eyes before falling back on the bio bed, "Wake me up when they're done," she told no one in particular.  
The room was silent for a moment, before Shannon jolted up, "Wait!" she asked. Kathryn and Chakotay both turned to look at her, "Does this mean I don't get punished?"  
Kathryn shook her head, "I've your tools all ready," she said handing Shannon a pair of toothbrushes.  
"Two?"  
"You can pick up Naomi on the way."  
  
".......and then they started kissing and it was gross," Shannon ended dramatically, grabbing Tom's toothbrush and pressing their heads together in a smooching motion.  
"That is gross," agreed Naomi, as Tom snatched his toothbrush back.  
"But I bet Mr. and Mrs. Paris here do it all the time," Shannon said shooting her second favourite couple a look.  
"Mr and Mrs. Paris, Ms. Janeway and Ms. Wildman, kindly refrain from talking," stated a dry Vulcan voice.  
"Just our luck, we get stuck here, while Mr. Tuvok is on duty," whispered Tom as they scrubbed the floor.  
"You'd think we'd get the job done fast, considering there are four of us," said Shannon.  
"Besides, this place looks clean enough already. What's the point?"  
"Oh, no, it's not the cleaning that they care about it's that you scrub, you can scrub the same spot for hours and the person on duty wouldn't know, unless you've got Mr. Vulcan here, There's a time limit actually," explained Tom.  
"And you'd know...... because?" asked Shannon.  
"He's done it before," laughed B'Elanna.  
"Your time is up Lieutenants Paris," stated the Vulcan.  
"That's not fair."  
"It is, they started earlier," muttered Shannon to Naomi. "Save us some food in the mess hall," she reminded B'Elanna.  
"Unless..."  
"It has Leola root in it," Tom finished Naomi's sentence. "Too bad you couldn't be there to stop him today."  
Naomi shot him a look before returning to a game of I-spy with Shannon.  
  
"I'm home."  
"How was your day honey?" Kathryn asked.  
"That stupid Captain sentenced me to a day of cleaning the transported pads with a toothbrush, can you believe it."  
"Hey, I gave you that punishment as your mother. Actually, by my rules a 'mother' punishment shouldn't involve the ship, it should be something like no Holodeck time, but your 'mother' thought you might have fun with your friends."  
"Tom and B'Elanna are grown ups I don't know why they like to hand with me."  
"You're fun and nice."  
"And I'm thirteen and they're thirty something, and sometimes I wonder if they want to spend time with a thirteen year old?"  
"Oh honey, do you regret coming here?"  
Shannon shook her head, "No, I'm happy here. Happier than I've ever been before."  
"Don't worry honey, I'm sure Tom and B'Elanna want to spend time with you. I have a feeling they wouldn't do something they didn't want to. They used to spend time with Naomi all the time before you got here."  
Shannon nodded, but her unhappy mood followed her about for the rest for the evening. At night, as Kathryn tucked her daughter into bed, she decided to question into it further.  
"Goldenbird, is there anything else on your mind?"  
Shannon shook her head. Kathryn sighed, she guessed it was the attitude Chakotay said she used herself most of the time. She wondered why she'd always hated sharing her feelings with other people and why Shannon was keeping stuff from her.  
"Why did you call me that?" asked Shannon suddenly.  
"What?"  
"Goldenbird."  
"My father used to call me that when younger. You look so much like me when I was younger, the nickname is fitting."  
"Are you ever sorry you adopted me?"  
"Oh honey, I didn't adopt you?"  
"You didn't?"  
"I mean," Kathryn hurriedly changed the subject, "You feel like my real daughter. You are my real daughter. I told you today I love you more than anything in the world," she paused before continuing, "And Chakotay loved you too, that's why he's going to adopt you at the wedding."  
"Oh," said Shannon, "You won't forget me once you've married him, will you?"  
"It's hard to think you, who tried to set us up, are asking this."  
Shannon gave her mother a blank look.  
"Alright, alright. I've told you before, I could never forget you. I promise."  
Shannon nodded, "I'm sorry."  
"Honestly honey, you've got to stop apologizing for stuff that isn't your fault."  
Shannon nodded again.  
"Wait there's something I think you should see."  
Shannon nodded and her mother came back with a picture of herself and Mark and a folder.  
"You see this?" she asked, holding out the picture to Shannon.  
Shannon nodded.  
"Stare at it for a long time."  
Shannon gasped, "That's me and you."  
"'Course it is. You think I'd never have any accessories of you in my room. Hah, what kind of mother do you think I am?"  
"I know you've said before, but why didn't you tell the crew about me."  
"Because it hurt to talk about you. Remember how I couldn't talk about Justin after he died?"  
Shannon nodded. She remembered though she'd been extremely young.  
"I missed you so much."  
"I did too, that's why I came."  
"Look," said Kathryn holding out the folder.  
Shannon opened it, to find a bunch of papers and a padd.  
"All the letters you sent to me when I was on away missions are in there."  
"I can't believe you kept them," Shannon laughed.  
She looked at the papers to find Mother's Day cards and Christmas Cards and Birthday Cards and stories written for her mother.  
"Whenever I missed you, I took these out. They made you feel closer to me," said Kathryn collecting everything up and putting them back into the file.  
"Thanks mum."  
"No, thank you. I don't think I ever told you this, but I'm glad you came. I probably couldn't have survived without you. There was this time when we went through this void...."  
"And you went into a depression....... Chakotay told me," she answered her mother's raised eyebrow.  
"My problem was I couldn't stop thinking of you."  
Shannon smiled, "Well, as a wise man once said you can't live in the past, Shannonita my dear."  
"How do you find Maestro?"  
"Eccentric," laughed Shannon.  
"Yeah," joined Kathryn.  
Their laughter could be heard all the way in the next room, where Chakotay sat reading the crew manifestation reports.  
  
"Hey," said Kathryn, sauntering into Chakotay's quarters.  
"Hey yourself," smiled Chakotay, putting the padd down, "Come."  
Kathryn lay down in his arms, "You won't believe the conversation I've had with Shannon today," she said telling him about the conversation with Shannon, "I wish there was a way she could meet more of the crew."  
Chakotay nodded, "Perhaps we should have a gathering. We haven't had one of those for a long time and if my reports are correct, crew morale is dropping a little."  
"You mean a party, not a gathering."  
"Yeah, but I thought gathering started more Starfleet-ish. It could be a late welcoming party for Shannon."  
"You're just too sweet, we'll ask the Captain tomorrow," said Kathryn leaning in for a kiss.  
"Where's the Captain tonight?"  
"Beats me, but if you keep asking about her, I might find reason to get jealous," she pulled away from him to say the sentence, but went back for more.  
She giggled.  
"Shhhhh," whispered Chakotay, "The bulkheads aren't very think."  
  
To be continued. 


	10. Party Up

Disclaimer: Two words, "Not mine".... Author's Note: Hey, Hey, Hey, guess whose back! ( Sorry this took so long, was very busy, moving house, school, etc. etc. Anyway, I just read the last few chapters and boy, were there a lot of spelling mistakes, I must get around to correcting them sometime soon....... Also,  
  
HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY KAYLN WEBB!!!!! ..... HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT DAY!!!!  
  
Party Up  
  
"Honestly honey, I think you should wear something more formal, it's a crew gathering, people usually 'dress up' for occasions like this, it's all we have," Kathryn said, when she looked up to find her thirteen year old daughter standing in front of her wearing jeans and a sweater.  
Shannon looked down at her outfit; it was a sweater her grandmother had made for her a couple of Christmases back. It was maroon and bore her initials in bold gold letters.  
"I guess," she said, releasing her hair from her firm ponytail, "This is an occasion to let down my hair."  
Kathryn laughed, "It is. Now hurry and get dressed, what about that nice new black dress with the roses on it."  
Shannon shot her mother a blank look, "Uh, the one you got me two days ago, this occasion's not that a big deal is it?"  
"More than you know," smiled Kathryn, "Hurry, hurry," she said, getting up from the chair she was sitting on to usher her daughter out of the room, before heading to get ready herself.  
A few minutes later, the chime sounded and Shannon, auburn hair brushed neatly, with only a clip engraved with roses to hold back the strands which had the habit of falling into her face, rushed up form where she was buckling her boots to get the door.  
"Chakotay," she cried gleefully, "I didn't know you were coming." She stood back to allow him passage into the room, "Mum's still getting ready."  
"Ah, I see I will be escorting a very pretty young lady today," complimented Chakotay.  
Shannon laughed, "Thank you."  
"Make that two very beautiful ladies," said Chakotay eyeing the woman who had just walked out of the back room.  
Kathryn stood before him wearing a red dress, her hair was pulled into an elegant do on her head and she wore matching sandals.  
"I feel like a red queen," she laughed as Chakotay kissed her, she broke the kiss to point an accusing finger at Shannon, "You stole my hairclip, you little thief."  
Shannon gestured to Chakotay, "You can't have it all, you know."  
Kathryn smiled, "What are we waiting for, let's go party."  
Shannon rolled her eyes at her mother's enthusiasm, as a child, she had followed her mother to many a Starfleet function, because of the unavailability of a babysitter and her grandmother's house being to far away and she had come to realise that she hated such functions. Little did she realise, parties on Voyager weren't always like that.  
Shannon walked behind her mother and Chakotay careful to give them the privacy she thought they needed, she passed two female crewmembers who, didn't bother to stop talking as her mother walked past. Kathryn was to busy listening to Chakotay and marvelling at how handsome he looked in his black suit and tie.  
"The Captain has really changed since her daughter has come on board."  
"Yes, she never used to be so loose and fancy free."  
Shannon snorted at the term. 'Loose and fancy free'. The ensign and crewman shot her a look, she stared back. It was after all her mother they were talking about. The ensign shook her head and said something about Shannon, but they were out of hearing range. Shannon sighed. Somehow, she got the feeling that a few of the crew didn't like her as much as the others did. She wondered why and it made her feel a little bad, who after all would like, not being liked by someone, but she shrugged it off, one couldn't afford to be liked by everyone. There were people in Starfleet who didn't like her mother and her mother was a good person.  
Her parents... no, her mother and Chakotay, she corrected herself paused to let her go through the doors of the Holodeck first.  
"Surprise!" boomed a chorus of people as one.  
Shannon looked up stunned. WELCOME ABOARD SHANNON! The banner above the buffet table read. She grinned from ear to ear, a surprise party... for her!  
"Oh!" she gasped as she looked around the room, people were standing facing her with huge grins on her face. She turned back to look at her mother and Chakotay who were looking extremely pleased with themselves, "Uh," she stuttered, "Um, thank you very much," was all she could manage. How did one act in situations like these? In lessons with her mother, she was taught how to deal with hostile aliens, weird cultures and how to make speeches at formal functions, but she had never been taught how to react to a surprise party.  
She didn't have to worry anymore. Tom and B'Elanna stepped out of the crowd and pulled her forward, "Food?" asked Tom, holding out a paper plate. Shannon nodded, "Cordial?" offered B'Elanna holding out a paper cup.  
They watched as she chewed her good carefully, "Isn't anyone else going to eat?" she asked feeling more than a little odd.  
Soon, everyone was mingling and talking as usual and Shannon forgot to feel uncomfortable, "Who arranged this?" she whispered to Neelix.  
"It was your mother's idea, but everyone soon joined it. Here, try some of my Warp Jelly."  
Shannon laughed at the name, but soon realised that it was a fitting one, when she went back for more, they were all gone... at warp speed, Neelix joked when he noted her shocked look.  
She stood back for a moment to watch the crowd, suddenly feeling older than her age. People mingled, but she realised that there were groups of people who rarely broke up, sort of like in school where the cheerleaders sat at a table, the Parises Squares team sat at another and so on. The senior staff seemed to be a clique. The only two there who were out of place was Jenny, one of the Delaine sisters and Mike Ayala.  
The engineering team sat together and even people from different departments talked as if they had known each other for a long time.  
Shannon smiled as her eyes met another's across the room. The eyes made towards her, "You're Shannon Janeway, aren't you? The Captain's niece."  
Shannon looked at the girl. Hadn't she heard the ship wide announcement her mother had made when Shannon first came on board. She was the Captain's daughter, not her niece. The girl's comment brought out the thought she always kept hidden at the back of her head. What if her mother hadn't been as nice as she was and let Aunt Phoebe give her up for adoption? Why did Kathryn treat her like her own? Would it be different if she was Kathryn's real daughter? Oh how she wished she was! She had never been able to get along with Aunt Phoebe. Oh, she called her Aunt, but that was only in her head. At family gatherings, she had tried to keep away from her 'aunt', but when circumstances forced them to speak to each other, she usually replied with a 'yes' or a 'no' she avoided calling Phoebe by any term. What did one called her biological mother who didn't love her own child? Mother? No, Kathryn was her mother. Aunt Phoebe, how could she call her biological mother, aunt? It confused her.  
"I'm Renee Thomas," said this girl. "I'm eighteen years old. I came on board as an observer; like Tom Paris. I was doing a paper for the Starfleet exam, on tactics to catch the enemy. Your aunt," That word again, "Read the paper when we got stuck here and decided it was good. Now I'm Ensign Thomas," she girl beamed.  
Other than her allusion that Kathryn was her aunt, Shannon decided she liked her.  
"I hope you and I can be friends. I mean, I'm on duty most of the time. I get stuck doing extra shifts seeing as I'm the youngest, but other than that we can spend time doing fun stuff together."  
Shannon nodded, "I'd like that." They spent the rest of the evening getting to know each other, "Come around whenever you want," said Shannon, as Renee decided it was time for her to hit the sack for her shift tomorrow."  
"Alright," smiled Renee leaving.  
Shannon wandered to her mother's table and sat down next to B'Elanna who had moved over to make space for her.  
"Do you know a Renee Thomas?" she asked B'Elanna. Renee had said that she worked in engineering, so B'Elanna must know her.  
"No, why?"  
"Oh, just some girl I met." Then again, she couldn't expect B'Elanna to know everyone, who worked under her, could she?  
  
Shannon listened as the grown ups talked, occasionally wanting to butt in, but deciding against it. Another one of the many things she had learnt through experiences, that it was sometimes better to keep your mouth shut around adults.  
  
She yawned as she trailed behind her mother and Chakotay who were walking hand in hand down the empty corridor. Every time a crewmember passed, they would release hands before joining them together again.  
The next time they released she decided to butt in, "I just want to thank you guys for the wonderful party," she said stepping between them.  
"Mmmm," said Kathryn, her arm slipping around Shannon's shoulder, "Anything for my goldenbird, but Chakotay had a huge hand in it too and your Mr. Paris as well."  
"Thank you," she said to Chakotay.  
Chakotay flashed her his dimples, "Anything for Janeway Junior."  
Shannon laughed at the term, but it only brought back memories of the dinner and Renee reminding her that she wasn't her mother's daughter. She was! Another part of her harshly replied, she was!  
"Good night," she called as she entered her room.  
"Good night, honey," said Kathryn giving Shannon a kiss.  
"Good night Shannon," smiled Chakotay. Shannon kissed him on the cheek before retiring.  
"You raised her well, Kathryn."  
"I did didn't I," sighed Kathryn, getting two cups of coffee before leaning against Chakotay's massive frame, her legs stretched out before her, "I think tonight was a success. I saw Shannon talking to a young ensign from engineering, I forget her name."  
"Yes, but Kathryn as much as you wanted her to know the rest of the crew, I think she'll always be closest to the senior staff."  
"I agree," sighed Kathryn, "I think she's happy here. She has a family people who love her. And I'm about to complete the family of my dreams," she sighed closing her eyes for the first time that day.  
  
"Captain, I really think you should take a moment to tell me what colour scheme you would like the dining hall to be. I don't want you to spend your wedding complaining about green and beige."  
"Really Neelix, you have nothing to worry about, the wedding is still two months away."  
"Captain, I concur with Mr. Neelix," said Tuvok from his place at the meeting table. "It is not judicious to put off plans such as these, especially when we could be faced with danger at any time. You may not have time to finish your plans."  
"Yeah Captain," chimed in Harry, eager not to be left out.  
"Well Chakotay, how do you feel about green and beige?" said Kathryn her crews good mood, obviously due to the party the night before was extremely contagious.  
"It's fine with me, if it's fine with you."  
"Honestly captain? Green and beige," said B'Elanna, "I'm not sure... You are having the actually ceremony outdoors aren't you, won't there be enough green there, when you come in to the hall for the reception, shouldn't it be something other than green?"  
"B'Elanna has a point Kathryn," sounded Chakotay.  
"How about gold and silver?" suggested Tom.  
"I like beige," said Kathryn, only later deciding she sounded childish.  
"Beige and maroon," suggested Neelix.  
"Maroon is the command colour," said Chakotay.  
"The colours do not compliment each other," stated Seven from her corner of the room.  
"You do know that we're supposed to be discussing the ships official business," reminded Kathryn from the head of the table. She didn't really mind, but she thought it was her duty as Captain to say it anyway.  
"Aw Captain, we're all in such a good mood."  
Kathryn laughed, "Just this once," she said, shooting a look at Chakotay.  
He shrugged, "You have no choice Captain, you're outnumbered."  
"Alright, what about pink and blue?"  
"Kathryn, we're not having a baby shower... yet" said Chakotay, causing the table to break out in roars.  
"I still think you should go with silver and gold."  
"Don't you think that's a little too grand?" asked Kathryn, but before anyone could comment, "Captain, we're receiving a message, it's from Starfleet command."  
Kathryn shot Chakotay her usual, 'What's going on look,' before heading out to the bridge, the rest of the crew and Chakotay behind her.  
"Let's hear it," she called.  
"Captain Janeway," she heard a familiar voice. She looked at Tom, judging by his face, he knew who it was too. "Set your frequency to the same as ours and we should get visual as well."  
Kathryn nodded to Harry who was at the opps stations. Seconds later the screen cleared up and she was looking at her mentor.  
"Kathryn," said Owen, "We're sending this message through a micro wormhole. We've been waiting for months for you to reach this area of space."  
Kathryn could feel her heart thumping loudly. She looked at Chakotay behind her, his shoulder brushing hers. She was so stunned; it took her a moment to reply. She drew strength from Chakotay's touch.  
"Admiral, it's good to see you again."  
"And you Captain, and the rest of the crew." As he said that, he looked at Tom.  
Tom stared, if not glared back.  
"I believe your daughter is with you, Captain."  
Kathryn nodded.  
"She has a lot of explaining to do when you get back, but I'm glad she's safe."  
Kathryn nodded again.  
"We will only be able to establish communication for three days before the star we are drawing power from goes supernova. In that time we will be sending you letters from home and we expect to receive full crew evaluation reports. Also, we will allow each of your crew members certain amounts of time to converse with their loved ones, starting with yourself Captain Janeway."  
"Excuse me sir, I would prefer it if my crew went first. My mother will understand."  
"I'm sorry Kathryn, I promised your mother."  
"But it's not fair."  
"It is. You will also be constricted to the time limit."  
"Yes sir."  
"We expect your reports at oh-three-hundred hours tomorrow. Paris out."  
Kathryn sighed, "I'd better get started on those reports" she said curtly to the room, "Chakotay, I'll be in my ready room." She said.  
"Tuvok, you have the bridge," he called, starting after her, something was wrong. Something was very wrong with her. Would she still continue with the wedding now Starfleet was in touch? Would almighty Federation Principles get in their way again? He sighed and prayed slightly to his gods, whatever the problem, please let his relationship with Kathryn not be it.  
  
Author's Note: grins sheepishly I know I promised more J/C... but, I am getting there.... Don't worry........... Oh yeah, please review... makes me so happy to ready ur reviews.... Yeah yeah, even flames......... 


	11. Messages From Home Pt 1

Disclamier: Paramount owns all Star Trek Characters, which in MY opinion... is sooooo not fair, since they have no idea what to do with them. Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, and please, keep them coming!!! Hope you like this one.  
  
Messages From Home  
  
"Kathryn?" Chakotay called when he walked into the ready room, even though he knew she was right in front of him.  
Kathryn Janeway knew that Chakotay sensed something was wrong with her and that maybe he was also slightly worried, that the contact with Starfleet, might cause her to back out from her agreement to marry him.  
"Not now Chakotay."  
"Now is a perfectly good time," he said, walking to her table, where she sat before a stack of pads, but with none in hand.  
She got up and moved to the window, starring at the stationary stars and the nebula not far off, "I was comfortable," she simply stated, "I was happy, very happy. I loved the crew, I loved Shannon, I loved you...." She let the words echo off the walls, before turning around to face him sharply, "I was the Captain, I made the decisions here and now they come in with their al-mighty rules." She laughed, but it came out as more of a pathetic sigh, "Okay, perhaps they weren't so al-mighty three months ago, but now they're bossing me around."  
"It's perfectly okay to feel like that."  
"No!" she snapped, "It's not! I shouldn't be feeling this. I should be used to taking orders from my superiors; it's what I was trained to do!"  
"You've changed. No one can blame you; you've been Starfleet out here, for so long."  
"I have changed haven't I?" she asked him, letting him hug her, "I mean, I'm getting married to you."  
"You still are?" He asked confirming her earlier suspicion that he might be worrying about the coming nuptials.  
"Oh Chakotay, I couldn't live without what we have now."  
She broke the hug and walked to the replicater, ordering a cup of coffee. She sighed as she allowed the warmth to fill her hands and she moved back to her chair behind her desk.  
"Shannon's arrival, has changed me," she said, "But Chakotay, as happy as I am with the two of you, I'm not so sure if it the change is good."  
"But Kathryn, the Captain is still the same person; she's only just allowed you to come out. You haven't really changed, you've just relaxed.... Slightly."  
"When was the last time, I worked overtime? Huh? I mean, I need to work hard to show the crew I care. I can't afford to be a mother, a wife and a Captain."  
"But don't you see?" Chakotay raised his voice slightly, "You've been juggling all those perfectly well the last couple of weeks and the crew is happy for you. Morale has been high, higher than it has ever been, ask Neelix. You heard them in the briefing room, and didn't you miss Shannon? Aren't you glad she's here? You must have been? You never mentioned her."  
"Oh, you're right Chakotay, I am happier than I've ever been before. I do love spending time with Shannon and oh, how I've missed her. I never talked about her because it hurt too much."  
"So, you understand Kathryn that everything's going to be okay?"  
"I've handled Starfleet before, I can do it again. Besides, once we get back to Earth it's going to be the same again. Oh, you know what Chakotay? I don't think it was the listening to the rules that got to me, it was...."  
She trailed off once more, but he knew, she was talking about the changes that had happened over the last three months.  
"Speaking of Shannon," Chakotay went on, although they hadn't been talking about her at all, "She seems to have hit it off with Renee, though I don't quite remember seeing her on board before."  
"Yes, she has, though you're quite right, I hadn't really noticed her until I was in engineering last night and she was working quite well away from everyone else. Maybe she prefers being a loner, but that's not why you brought Shannon up, is it?"  
Chakotay raised an eyebrow, "I know, Kathryn."  
She looked at him, "You weren't supposed to know. No one knows, even Shannon doesn't know."  
"Well, the Doctor knows, he didn't want to tell, but I was in sickbay when he discovered it, Tom was there too, but he wasn't bothered, too busy chatting with Ayala. When she first came on board the doctor didn't do an intense scan, you covered it up pretty well, but we have technology from other races and he soon discovered what was up."  
"You mustn't tell anyone. Not even Phoebe."  
"Phoebe, doesn't know?"  
"No one knows, delete the Doctor's memory files," she ordered.  
"I've told him to keep it quite. I thought you would like that."  
"He shouldn't have told anyone!"  
"I found out by accident I was in the right place at the right time. Shannon needs to know what happened, Kathryn. She's struggling with it, even though she's trying to hide it. You need to set it right. It's your job, as her mother."  
"Maybe later," said Kathryn dismissing the subject.  
Chakotay knew that he had lost, "I'll help you with the reports."  
She nodded, "Dinner tonight?"  
"Of course," he agreed, glad of the change of subject.  
  
"Chakotay to Kathryn Janeway? I'm here, where are you?" asked Chakotay entering the Holodeck. They had finished the reports half and hour ago and had decided to meet at the Holodeck after they had changed.  
"Hi," she called, appearing from one behind on of the stalls on the street, "Nice place, don't you think?"  
"What are you doing?" he asked, looking at the bags she held in her hands.  
"Shopping!" she cried gleefully, completely out of character.  
"What?"  
"Oh, Chakotay, come on. You know we can only replicate some things to save rations, so I decided to recreate the whole thing. We have air- conditioned shops behind the stalls, but I decided to start out here, in the sun and work my way in. If my mother is going to see me tomorrow, she's going to see me happy."  
"Shopping makes you happy? I would never have believed it."  
"You better believe it, baby," she smiled and kissed him tenderly.  
"What about dinner?" Chakotay paused, "You brought me here, to go shopping?" he asked, deciding he sounded like Tom Paris for a moment.  
"Oh, we can eat in between, they have lovely stalls. Here, look!" she dragged him over to a kebab stall, "The ones on the red sticks are real food, I replicated them."  
"You did, but I thought you didn't have any rations left."  
"It pays to be a demanding mother," she laughed. One wouldn't have believed that couple of hours ago; she had been close to tears in her ready room on a starship, "Of course, next week, I'm stuck watching that television thingy with her, every night. I have no idea what she sees in the box."  
"In a few years, you'll be wondering what she sees in the boy."  
"Oh no, Chakotay. That's one advantage about being out here, there ARE no boys."  
"The poor girl."  
"She's thirteen Chakotay! Girls don't date at thirteen... not anymore. I first went on a date when I was eighteen"  
"Mmmm," he said, and gently put his arm around her waist.  
She sighed and leaned back into him.  
"Oh look!" she jumped suddenly.  
"What?"  
"That outfit in the window!"  
He laughed as she dragged him in the direction of one of the shops, "So much for starting with the stalls."  
  
=/=   
  
"Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay, we have received your reports," said Admiral Paris, nodding to someone off screen.  
"Your mother will come on after this and then the rest of your crew can take turns communicating with their loved ones."  
"Thank you Admiral, but I was wondering why you hadn't addressed the Maquis," she felt Chakotay tense next to her, "I assume they will be receiving full pardon."  
If Admiral Paris had heard, he didn't show it and the communication cut blank Seven turned to look at her, "We are receiving a hail from Indiana, Captain, should I receive it."  
"Yes, hold on, let Shannon come in first," she stopped Chakotay as he walked away, "No Chakotay, you stay, I'm sure mother wants to meet her son- in-law."  
"I wasn't going anywhere, but to get Shannon."  
Kathryn laughed, which surprised Seven, she had never seen the Captain so happy on duty before.  
"Hi Seven, Mom, Chakotay," said Shannon, striding in, like she had not a care in the world. "I'm wearing the sweater she knitted for me last Christmas," said Shannon tugging at the itchy beige top.  
"I'm sure she'll be very happy. Now hurry up."  
As the three of them stood in front of the view screen, Seven casually excited the room, to monitor the link from outside. 'Respecting Someone's Privacy' was one of the customs the Doctor had told her was polite.  
"Kathryn!" said an older version of Kathryn Janeway, in obvious delight. "Shannon, oh you're alright. When I read your note, I panicked. You have no idea how much worry you gave me until Owen told me you were all right. It's been five months. You girl... you owe me when you get back."  
"Yes Grandma."  
"Who are you?" demanded Gretchen, outwardly.  
"Mum, this is Chakotay, my first officer and your son-in-law-to-be."  
"Hmmm, turn boy," laughed the old lady.  
Chakotay turned around.  
"Acceptable, welcome to the family, I would hug you but..." she rapped on the screen, "You know."  
"Hi," said someone off screen, and Phoebe came into view.  
"Phoebe," said Kathryn, "Oh I've missed you."  
"Hi Kathryn. Oo, this is the big handsome warrior."  
Kathryn laughed, "I'm sending both of you letters right now, from me and Shannon."  
"Shannon," echoed Phoebe, and their eyes met. Shannon backed away, she was glad her 'aunt' hadn't noticed her before, but now she didn't know what to say.  
"Hi."  
"Hi."  
"Phoebe, read my letter," said Kathryn, aware of the tension between the youngest Janeway women.  
"Alright," said Phoebe and they talked as usual. Shannon felt more like an outsider than Chakotay did. Phoebe addressed him every now and then teasing Kathryn more then ever. Only Gretchen paid attention to her and Shannon felt overwhelming love for her grandmother.  
The beeping noise, signalling their time was up, came abruptly. Too quickly, for all of them.  
"Take care, Kathryn, Chakotay... Shannon," said Phoebe after her mother had said her goodbyes.  
Shannon looked at the woman, who was supposed to be her biological mother, "Bye," she said quietly.  
"Shannon, I..." and the link disconnected.  
Shannon was starring at the screen wide eyed, she had almost no colour in her face and her arms were firmly gripping the console in front of her.  
Kathryn gently pulled her away from the console, ignoring the, 'I told you so' look Chakotay was giving her.  
Chakotay watched as the colour returned to Shannon's face and they walked back to her quarters. Kathryn gently led the way, her arm around Shannon's shoulders, was Shannon's arms, shaking ever so slightly. Chakotay watched, joining in the conversation every now and then with a "Hmmm" and "Yes" But he was devising a plan, a plan he would have to carry out in three days.  
  
Author's Note : So, what did you think???? Hehe, your questions will be answered... eventually!!! grin Sorry if it was too short??? Your reviews make me that little bit happier ; ) .... KayB Out! 


	12. Messages From Home Pt 2

Disclaimer : I'm just 'boldly going where Paramount has never been before.' (hehe I finally found one I like!) Author's Note: I'm baaaaack muahahaha... only I hope you guys think that's a good thing. 73 reviews wohoo Thanks you guys.... You guys rock!!!!  
  
Messages from Home Pt. 2  
  
Day two of communication with Starfleet  
  
"Grandma, this is a waste of time, I truly believe we could be doing something more constructive," said Shannon as she measured the amount of flour she was supposed to mix into the bowl.  
"Nonsense Shannon, is that flour sieved?"  
"Sieved, it doesn't say anything about having to be sieved."  
"Idiot child, all flour must be sieved."  
"No other grandmother calls her granddaughter idiot. It's not nice."  
"It is if I mean it in the loving, grandmotherly way that I do."  
"Very funny," laughed Shannon, pretending to throw a handful of flour at the screen.  
"How long until they find out what you're doing?" asked Gretchen Janeway.  
"Oh, we have until the whole data-stream reaches Earth, but we should be done by then."  
"Your mother is going to be really angry when she finds out."  
"No when, but if she find out," winked Shannon. "Besides she should be encouraging our relationship...."  
"I should?"  
"Mom!" Shannon cocked her head side ways, knowing it was no use to try and cover the screen behind. What she had done was completely stupid and wrong, but seeing her grandmother yesterday had made her feel slightly Earth-sick. But not home-sick, home was here now.  
"Shannon Janeway!" said Kathryn, her eyes a blazing blue, "I expected more of you," she continued in her soft 'I'm disappointed in you' tone Shannon often heard.  
"Now, come Kathryn darling."  
"Stay out of this mother!" Kathryn's voice rose a few notches.  
Shannon gulped deciding it was better not to say anything to defend herself. What could she say? She was sorry? Was she really sorry? No, she wasn't.  
"I have enough problems trying to keep the crew at bay, without my own daughter painting the town red. If I can't control my own thirteen year old, how am I supposed to keep a hundred and forty six crewmen in order?"  
Shannon, suddenly enraptured with the carpet remained silent 'Painting the town read' now that was something you only read in books.  
"Kathryn, calm down. It was my idea."  
"Oh really mother, don't try to bail her out of this. This is one time I'm not letting her get off the hook. I believe Ms. Janeway," She paused not letting on that she felt as if she was talking to herself- it was almost true. "That cleaning the transporters with a toothbrush is too much an easy task for you."  
"With a toothbrush?" asked Gretchen, "Kathryn the child is thirteen, she misses her grandmother. You are not going to switch me off."  
Shannon burst out laughing, "Switch you off, oh, that's a good one." At Kathryn's sober look, she turned back to the carpet.  
"Do you have any idea what the crew will think. I don't play favourites."  
"But mum, I'm...," said Shannon, deciding it was time she defended herself.  
"That's Captain Janeway to you, young lady."  
"Kathryn, every thirteen year old breaks the rules sometimes. You did too at that age."  
Kathryn ignored the latter part of the comment, "She's supposed to be perfect, but I don't see why she's not," regretting saying it the moment the words left her mouth.  
"We're wasting precious time," said Shannon, "I'll leave you two to it."  
"No Shannon, stay. Your mother will put aside her feelings until we're done. Okay?" she asked Kathryn.  
Kathryn didn't answer, nor did she make a move to end the communication.  
The rest of the communication remained stressed, with Shannon still reeling from the earlier comment and Kathryn still seething, only Gretchen remained natural, allowing the slight banter between her next two generations, but stopping them before it got too far. She was used to it, Kathryn treated Shannon the same way she treated Phoebe. Had she really gone as far to convince not only the world, but herself as well?  
"Bye Grandma," the only relation Shannon had who she called by the true title. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be... baby girl. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Mum," Kathryn acknowledged, "This was... good."  
"I'm glad you thought so. Take care, my love to that big man of yours."  
"I'm sure he sends his too, mum. Say hi to Phoebe and the kids for me. Bye, love you."  
"You too, honey. Will do."  
Kathryn hit a couple of buttons on the console, before turning to face a shocked Shannon, "Aunt Phoebe has kids?"  
Kathryn ignored the comment, but not because she was angry, because she didn't know how to answer her. "Shannon, what am I going to do with you? Do I send you to bed without food, do I take away your Holodeck time? Sentence you to time in the brig? Do I do that as your mother, or your Captain, because you are part of this crew? But what parent throws her daughter into the Brig? Does and part of me want to do that?" she started in her soft voice, only sending shivers down Shannon's spine and making her feel guilty. But Shannon wouldn't give in, the comment on not being prefect, still rang through her mind.  
"If another parent had been in my situation on Earth. You would probably be sent to your room, but we've established that that doesn't work with you. You have all the luxuries in the world in that room, the computer... everything! From now on, you are grounded."  
"Grounded? How can you ground me?"  
"You will go to your lessons and you will come back here. No meeting Tom, B'Elanna, or that Renee girl, no Holodeck, no Mess Hall, none of the ship's formal. You will not even be allowed in this living room, unless it's to eat. Am I making myself clear?"  
"Perfectly."  
Kathryn would apologize later, she decided. She was pretty sure no one had invented a technic where you could yell and say, "I'm sorry." At the same time.  
Shannon stalked to her room and Kathryn went to find Chakotay. It took so much, leading a community of over a hundred people; she wondered how presidents did it in the olden days, before the Federation and Starfleet's almighty Board of Admirals.  
"Kathryn," Chakotay walked in before she could even step out of her quarters. "We need to talk."  
"I know," she sighed as she rested her fore head against his chest, "Oh Chakotay," she moved her hands up and around his neck; "I don't know what to do."  
Chakotay pulled her away, all thoughts of his 'plan' out of his head, "What's happened? Are you alright?" Panic etched over his voice, suddenly, she seems so vulnerable.  
"I'm fine," she ran a hand through her hair. "It's Shannon," and she told him briefly about what had happened.  
"I don't blame her, I would have done it myself if I wasn't the first officer... and if I'd thought of it," he chuckled.  
"But Chakotay, it's not fair. What will the crew think? If a thirteen year old, my own daughter, disobeys rules, they won't want to listen to me."  
"You can do things to them; you can't do to your own daughter."  
"Oh Chakotay, why can't I throw her in the brig?" she asked. "Why does this have to be so difficult?"  
He embraced her and was shocked to find her body trembling under his arms. He looked up to see Shannon standing in the doorway, resting against the frame of the wall. She looked lost and forlorn, a look Chakotay had never seen before on a Janeway woman. And in that moment, he learnt that mother and daughter were a part of each other. Kathryn's weakness were her feelings, and she had such strong ones for her only child, the feelings she shared with him, were equally powerful, but different. He envied Shannon and for a moment he thought of letting the deception Kathryn had created carry on, but the words of his animal guide, or perhaps it was only because Chakotay was a good man, made him decide that this was his 'golden opportunity'.  
"Kathryn, when you and I get married, I want us to have kids."  
Kathryn stared at him, but he didn't look back. He could already sense her shocked expression inside him, that was 'their' bond, but Shannon was a different matter. She just stared blankly form her small dark corner. The only proof that she had heard were her raised eyebrows.  
Chakotay took it to the next step. "Kathryn, what's wrong?"  
"Chakotay." Uh-oh, he sensed anger, frustration that he had brought up this subject when she was having trouble with Shannon.  
"We already have Shannon. I'm having enough trouble handling a thirteen year old; I doubt I'll be able to handle a squealing infant as well."  
"But Shannon isn't really my child, or yours, is she?"  
"But Chakotay, you know that....." her voice trailed off, she turned to face Chakotay and then to Shannon's door, but Shannon wasn't there anymore. They heard the hiss of the door shut behind them and turned around.  
"That was very clever Chakotay!" Kathryn yelled. "I told you I would tell her in my own time!"  
"Your own time was too late, she's suffering now. You saw her with Phoebe!"  
"I hate you Chakotay!" Kathryn yelled, her face bright red before she too ran out the door.  
Chakotay slumped into her couch. It stung. He had only wanted to do what was best for Shannon, but he had lost Kathryn in the progress. Damn, these Janeway woman! He thought. They were so emotionally unbalanced. The Kathryn on the bridge was a completely different woman from the Kathryn in the house, where she shed the command mask, but lately, she'd been trying to be both of them at the same time.  
He got up and left the room. His animal guide has said... in so many words that this would be a good idea. Wait 'till he told her what he thought of her.  
  
"Janeway to Shannon Janeway."  
"Shannon Janeway is in her quarters."  
"No, she's not!" Kathryn told the computer as she hurried down the empty hallway.  
"Please rephrase question."  
"Computer run a scan for Shannon Janeway's DNA structure on board the USS Voyager."  
"There are two DNA structures for Shannon Janeway."  
The Doctor didn't erase the new one, she sighed, "Computer use the sequence entered latest in the logs."  
"Shannon Janeway found in crew quarters 105-2."  
"B'Elanna, I should have known," Kathryn spun on her heel and headed in the opposite direction.  
"B'Elanna, is Shannon with you?" she asked, when the doors opened.  
"No, I thought she was with you. We were supposed to be doing her Engineering, but she said that she was spending the day with you. What's wrong? Can't you find her?"  
"B'Elanna, there's something you should know....."  
  
"She's definitely not here," said B'Elanna when she came out of her bedroom, "She must have faked the scan, somehow. Don't worry Captain, she can't come into any harm on the ship, there's no where else she can go. Why don't you just sit back until she calms down and then you can tell her?"  
"Your right B'Elanna, I don't know why I got so worried." The two women stared at each other, "Thank you." Said Kathryn softly.  
"For what Captain, I didn't do anything."  
"Oh you did 'Lanna, you did.... A whole lot."  
B'Elanna smiled as Tom walked in through the door, "Hi B'Elanna," he turned to the other woman, "Captain!" he gasped, as struggled to put on the jacket he held over his shoulder.  
"Relax Tom, this is a friendly visit."  
"Does that mean I get to call you Kathryn then?" he asked.  
B'Elanna stared at him, a shocked look across her face. "I'm sorry Captain, I didn't think before I spoke." "It's alright Tom, Kathryn will be fine... when we're off duty. You too B'Elanna." "Okay.... Kathryn." Kathryn Janeway laughed, "The only person who has called me that in a long time is my mother and of course, Chakotay." At the thought of her fiancé... or was it ex-fiancé her face fell. "I thought you were supposed to be in sick bay," Said B'Elanna, scooting over to make space for her husband on the couch. "I was. But the Doctor told me not to come in, said he was trying out a new anti-bacterial agent and that it might be harmful to humans." "The Doctor is supposed to tell me if he does research like that. We could have an attack at any time, with casualties," Kathryn got up, "I'm going there." "Oh, come on Captain, I'm sure it's nothing." "Oh, I think it's more than nothing Tom. I think it's Shannon." "Shannon?"  
  
Shannon studied the DNA structure on the screen and pulled up another one... that of her mother's. Usually you could only manipulate the DNA of a baby, it wasn't safe to attempt it on anyone older than six months, but there was only a 40% chance that something might happen. She wondered if she should bring the Doctor back online, or if she could control the procedure by herself. She checked the files, there was an encrypted log for her DNA sequence as well, but she decided not to check that one out. She was sure everything would be the same. The only question she had was if she should be her mother's daughter, or Chakotay's as well. Then again, her mother hadn't seemed very happy with Chakotay a few minutes ago, so she decided she's go with the former. Maybe if they got back together again, Chakotay would like her more if she was half-his-daughter. She lay down on the bio bed and closed her eyes, "Computer..."  
  
"Shannon and I were talking about DNA manipulating in animals, for breeding purposes," she told B'Elanna and Tom as they hurried to sickbay. "Oh, I hate to think what would have happened." She turned into sickbay's corridor and was surprised to find Chakotay coming down the other end. Before she could think, she let him put her arm around her and explain that his animal guide had hinted something like this might happen. She pulled away, "This is your fault," she yelled before calling the door to open. "Authorization Janeway pi alpha has already been implemented to shut the door and cannot be reopened without consent from the Captain." Kathryn shot B'Elanna a confused look. "She's smart," said Tom, "She imitated your voice, Captain. She does that pretty well you know." "Shannon!" Kathryn rapped on the door, "Shannon honey, listen to me." There was no response, but Kathryn heard a beep of a computer when she put her ear to the door. "Janeway to Transporter room one, beam me into sickbay." There was a buzz from the computer, but nothing happened, "Captain, there seems to be some sort of dampening field around sickbay." "B'Elanna, can you take it down." "I'm trying Captain, but it's encrypted with your codes." Kathryn stepped over to the panel and tapped in a number of commands, still nothing happened. "Shannon, open the door," Kathryn yelled, "Shannon," she attempted to yell again, but it came out as a sob, she turned to Chakotay who was sitting on the floor, his eyes closed. "What are you doing?" she asked, feeling B'Elanna's arm on her shoulder. She closed her eyes; if her daughter went through the DNA transfer it could be dangerous. The chemical she had taken in whilst in the lab ten years ago had imbedded its sequence into her body, making one set of her genes stronger than the other. In this case, it had been Kathryn's, that's why Shannon looked and acting so much like Kathryn, but she was sure her daughter hadn't taken into consideration Justin's genes as well, she would convert herself into a clone of her mother, like they did with the animals. Anyhow, even if she attempted a slight bit of change in her genes, it would probably react with 'Chemical X' as Kathryn called the chemical which Justin had destroyed and Shannon would die. Sure the odds were better if you were a normal human, but Shannon as far from normal. "I'm attempting to talk to Shannon." "How?" But Chakotay was already in a trance. Kathryn paced, "I can't sit here and do nothing." She tapped at the console again. "We could open the doors manually," she said suddenly. B'Elanna stared at the Captain, shocked that she hadn't thought of that either. Tom had already reached for the device and was struggling to push the door open. Kathryn took a step in, only to find that there was a force field around the door. "Shannon," she called again, seeing her daughter lying on the bio bed. Either Shannon didn't hear her, or she was already undergoing the procedure. She turned to Chakotay... or just possibly, Chakotay had gotten through to her. Suddenly the teenager sat up right and walked over to the console next to the door and switched the forcefield off, before crumpling to the ground. Kathryn was next to her in an instant, "What's happening?" she asked as Tom lifted the girl on a bio bed and B'Elanna brought the EMH back online. Chakotay got up and walked over to Kathryn, "It's a form of mind control my grandfather taught me. It's supposed to be handed down from one tribe leader to another. I supposed him though I would be next in line. Unfortunately, we can only attempt it once in our lives. I've tried it before, when we were stranded on that planet when Seska took over Voyager, but I wasn't ready then. It wasn't the right time." He looked at Shannon, "I guess now was." "Oh Chakotay," said Kathryn, hugging him, "Thank you so much." The Doctor cleared his throat, "She just fainted, she's awake now." Kathryn pulled away from Chakotay as the Doctor, B'Elanna and Tom marched into the adjoining office. Chakotay was last to follow. "Listen Shannon," said Kathryn staring at her daughter, her eyes tearing up again, "There are things you should know which I haven't told you that I should never have lied about." Shannon sat up and allowed her mother to gather her in her arms. "Shannon, your mother is not Aunt Phoebe. I am." And so, she was shocked when Shannon hugged her back, so tight that she could hardly breathe, but she didn't say anything. "Justin is your father. I'm sure you want to know why I lied.. I didn't want to, but Owen thought I had a promising future in Starfleet and he didn't want me to ruin it and truth be told I didn't want to either. You couldn't do high training activities if you're pregnant, but I did them anyway. I concealed the pregnancy; it was quite easy to do. You must understand, I wanted you to have a future and I was young and wanted to be a Captain too. I didn't want you to have a nothing mother and I wasn't sure if Justin and I were going to stick together, but things where going well between us then. We were going to say I'd adopted you and then Justin and I would get married and we'd all know the truth. Then we found out Phoebe was expecting and she said she didn't want to look after the child. At that point we didn't think to link them together after all there'd be two children. You were born before Phoebe's child... but only a couple of days before. Your cousin was stillborn and Justin and I thought it would look better if it seemed as if I'd adopted her child, so we didn't tell her and switched babies. My mother found out. She knew that Phoebe's child wouldn't make it. Call it intuition or whatever you may. Phoebe was all for me looking after her child and I lived happily with you. Of course, you drank the chemical, but that really didn't change anything, other than make you look and act more like I did. People thought that was because you were Phoebe's daughter and you looked like your grandmother, who I look a lot like, so that didn't really matter. I wanted to tell you, but you were young before Justin died and even when we got lost here and everyday I thought I'd die with you not knowing the truth about who you really are, because I was sure everyone on Earth would tell you, you were Phoebe's daughter." "They did, even Grandma." "She had to play along, Shannon." "But why didn't you tell me when I came on board. The Doctor should have realised when he did the DNA scan. I should have realised when I check the files." "There's a chip embedded in your DNA structure to emit a false reading. And Shannon, I didn't tell you because I was scared. I don't know, things are so complicated. I know you were struggling with thinking you were Phoebe's child. And your Aunt knows the truth now too. I expect she's very angry... anyway Chakotay found out because the Doctor did too and he used that little plan of his to get me to tell you to stop you from suffering." She turned to her daughter, who was crying. "If I wasn't so happy, that I really am Shannon... Kathryn Janeway and Justin's daughter, I'd be really angry with you," a laughed escaped with the sobs. "Oh Shannon, you must forgive me. I love you," Kathryn gulped, never in her life had she expressed so many emotions in one day, "I love you... so much." "I love you too... Mum." But it felt like she was calling her mother... mother for the first time. Deep in the bottom of Kathryn's heart a small bubble tense bubble burst. It was one of the burdens off Kathryn's shoulders. She felt a proud feeling inside of her, "I'm so glad I had you." Shannon looked at Chakotay who had entered the room and B'Elanna who was crying silently. She broke away from her mother and walked up to Chakotay, "Thank you," she said as he lifted her into a hug. He kissed her cheek, "My pleasure, Ms. Janeway." Since Shannon was in a hugging mood, she hugged B'Elanna and Tom too. Her family, she thought as Kathryn walked over to them.  
  
"I'm Sorry," Kathryn apologized to Phoebe as she carefully stroked Shannon's hair, who stood before her. Chakotay had given up his time to talk to someone from his family because he said, he didn't really have anyone back home he wanted to talk to. "It's alright Kathryn; believe it or not, it's a great relief off my shoulders. I haven't been all that nice to Shannon either." Shannon nodded and the older woman laughed, "I'll forgive you, if Shannon forgives me." Shannon nodded, she really didn't care, she was very happy. "Alright Kathryn, your forgiven for all the turmoil you put me through." Kathryn sighed happily as Gretchen came into view. "We can all be one happy family now the cat's out of the bag." Gretchen put her arm around Phoebe and Kathryn did the same to her daughter. The three generations simply stood and stared at each other as the communication terminated. Kathryn turned on her heel and marched out, where Chakotay stood smiling, "I'm glad we're all together again," she told him, meaning of course that she was glad they weren't fighting anymore. "And I'm glad I'm not grounded." "Ahhhh, but you shouldn't be." "But mum, I went thought I near death experience. It's only fair. Hey Chakotay, back me up will you." Chakotay just smiled, "I think you deserve it, but I'll sneak you chocolates and ice-creams during your sentence." He winked at her. "I'll take coffee please," said Kathryn, "I need a nice long mug after today's adventures." She laughed as Shannon and Chakotay wrinkled up their noses. "I always imagined your daughter would be a coffee addict, what with 'Chemical X' and all." "Give her a few years on that one, okay."  
  
Author's Note: Sooo, what did you think. I have a feeling some of you might say Kathryn's a little out of character, but I just wanted to show that Shannon changed her and that since we don't get to see Kathryn's feelings very often, she could be a different person inside. Also... hehe, I got the DNA idea from that episode ( I don't remember the name) where B'Elanna tried to get rid of her child's forehead ridges, so that idea isn't really mine anyway.. and oh man, I hope the technobabble was convincing. Please keep the reviews coming... KayB.. OUT! 


	13. Messages From Home Pt 3

Disclaimer: Once again, I am only boldly going where TPTB have 'almost' gone before.

Author's Note: Hey Hey Hey, It's me!!! I'm extremely sorry this took so long, but I haven't been able to feel comfortable with this chapter, but I think I might just have it down – this time. Keep those reviews comin'... HAPPY HOLS TO ALL!

Messages From Home Pt. 3

Third day of communication with Star Fleet.

"Captain Janeway, I have read your logs about the impending ceremony and I DO not thing it's a good idea that you carry on like this."

"Owen, I thought this was an informal meeting. Old friends talking as they usually would."

"It is Kathryn, but Starfleet doesn't think that you marrying Commander Chakotay is very healthy for your crew."

"So what Owen, they've been trying to get us together for years. If nothing else, they seem happier," Kathryn paused, "Besides," she trailed off, "I love him."

Owen sighed, "Kathryn I think that you're going the wrong way about this."

"Well if Starfleet is so dead against it, why haven't they said anything about it to me? Just this morning Admiral Hayes congratulated me at a informal meeting. Why do I get the feeling that it's you against my nuptials?"

"Alright, Starfleet thinks perhaps it's healthy. They've reviewed the Commanders file and he was only doing what he believed in, even thought they're slightly wary that he could turn his back on them at any moment – they believe that if he loves you. You will keep him grounded."

"But what to you think?"

"I think that your ship has become too much of a family home. What with the Captain starting a family with her Commander and her long-lost-daughter and the Chief Pilot and Engineer getting together as well as almost the rest of the crew? Your ship has turned into a travelling space station not a ship on a mission."

"This mission might just the only mission we're on for the rest of our lives, Owen," Kathryn could feel her anger boiling. It was one thing to control your anger when you were standing at the other end of the desk, but another when you were miles across the Delta Quadrant and probably wouldn't see him for the rest of your life.

They stared at each other for a moment. Only the little respect she had left for him stopped her from terminating the conversation straight away and the inkling that there was something else behind his 'bad mood' and even that was putting it mildly. Only once before had she seen him so furious and that was when he had been badmouthed in public by Admiral – Well, she couldn't remember what the Admiral's name was, but that didn't really matter. The offender wasn't even on the planet anymore. At least she hadn't been when Kathryn had left.

"Owen," she began, deciding to approach the matter.

"I'm sorry Kathryn, but I don't know what has gotten into all the Starfleet officers on your ship. They are marrying criminals."

"That aren't criminals anymore," replied Kathryn hotly. "If this has anything to do with B'Elanna and Tom."

"Tom and B'Elanna." He seemed to put his son first.

"They are of equal rank! Owen, surely you can't hold a grudge against Chakotay because your son fell in love."

"I can and I will."

"B'Elanna has made Tom a better man."

"I've had enough of this."

"Owen, Owen... listen!"

The screen went black, Kathryn slammed her hands on the console in frustration, hitting several buttons at once – almost causing the system to jam.

"And that was that – he just went off."

"Odd," said Chakotay, "He cares about Tom and he doesn't want him falling into trouble. And he still regards the Maquis as bad guys, who can blame him – we attacked his ship once."

"You did what?!?" asked Kathryn. "Chakotay!"

"Well, not me personally. He was travelling in a communal shuttle. It was an accident. We were aiming for a Cardassian spy. All he did was injure his thigh."

Kathryn's eyes opened wide, "That was when I was on my first mission ever with Justin. He said he'd been attacked, but he never said it was the Maquis."

"Maybe it never came up?"

"What never came up?" asked Shannon leading Renee into her room.

"Ship business."

"Ship business," imitated Shannon, "Geez, that's sooo not fair. First you leave us all wondering when a ship gets attacked only telling us what's happening when you have a plan or peace time in between. Don't you think the little people on the lower decks might like to know what's going on everytime they're thrown from their seats?"

"Well most people on the upper decks do know and I make ship wide announcements whenever I can or you could just ask the computer. What's important is that you get to you battle stations when we go to red alert."

"Sorry, don't have one!" muttered Shannon. "You were right," she whispered to Renee, "It's so not fair!"

"I'm not sure if that girl is a good influence on her," whispered Kathryn as the teenagers headed to Shannon's Haven (as Shannon nicknamed it – much to the embarrassment of her mother)

"Well, it's good that she has someone her age to bond with."

"I don't like her attitude!"

"It's only a phase."

"God Chakotay," said Kathryn leaning over the coffee table for a kiss. "Why do you have to be so reasonable and level headed?"

"I'm just making up for what you lack. Like yin and yang."

"Yin and Yang?"

"The Chinese believe that everything must be balanced in order to have live peacefully or in harmony. There must be enough good energy and bad energy to make the world stable."

"But I thought Feng Shui was to emphasize on the good energy uh.. chi."

"Chi and yin and yang are two different things. It keeps the balance of the world."

"Hmm, I'd like to think, we keep the balance of the ship," Kathryn grinned sultrily, moving to recycle their coffee mugs.

Chakotay hugged her close.

"Careful or I'll get coffee all over you."

"To be quite frank, I don't mind. You like coffee don't you, just this time you won't be drinking it off a cup."

Kathryn threw back her head and laughed. "Not now Chakotay. Down boy."

She walked over to the replicator, "I think I'll keep you," she whispered.

"Captain Janeway, incoming hail from Starfleet Command. It's Admiral Paris, Captain."

"Patch him through to my quarters, Ensign."

"Kathryn."

"Owen," she greeted him icily.

"Come now Kathy. I realize I was out of line. What you chose to do with your personal life is your own business. Especially out there."

"So far away, where you won't be able to throw me into the nearest convict centre. I understand."

"I thought about what you said," he went on, choosing to ignore her comment. "And maybe I am over-reacting. I agree, Tom looks much happier and Kathryn, so do you."

"Thank you Owen."

But the Admiral wasn't done. "If Starfleet thinks the Maquis no long post a threat and that they should be released of all charges I see no reason not to offer you my blessing."

"It's not me you should be blessing Owen, it's Tom and B'Elanna."

"Kathryn... the Maquis are free!"

Kathryn Janeway stared into the eyes of her former commanding officer and smiled, "I'm patching you through to them now."

"Did you hear that?" she asked Chakotay, tears glinting in her eyes, "You're free and I hardly had to do anything."

As they embraced, The Admiral made as ship wide announcement, congratulating the Captain and First Officer before going on to say that the Maquis were freed of all charges. "I wish you a speedy journey home, the crew, of the good ship Voyager."

"All we need now are the fireworks," Chakotay whispered to Kathryn.

"Oh, you'll get them alright," she said raising her lips to his.

"Chakotay, did you hear that. You're free!!!" Shannon broke her mother away from her fiancé and hugged him. "Coffee ice-cream for everyone!"

Uhum Renee cleared her throat.

"Oh," said Shannon softly, pulling away, "We can still have the ice-cream right?"

Kathryn exchanged a panic-stricken look with Chakotay, who was already marching towards Renee. "Just what exactly is going on here?"

Author's Note: I suffered a little bit of a writers block for this chapter, but I hope you guys liked it anyway. I'm still trying to increase the J/C level (cos I realise that it's supposed to be a J/C story and I'm focusing on Shannon too much) And hehe – just what is Renee up to? Tell me what you think.... KayB


	14. Shannon's Keeper

Disclaimer: Paramount owns all, 'xcept Shannon 'o course.

A/N: Hey everybody. Thanks for the reviews. Here's another, one, I'm

Taking good advantage of the summer hols.

"Just what exactly is going on here?"

Shannon glanced at Renee. What was Chakotay talking about? Nothing was going on, she has just asked Renee if it was alright for her to have ice-cream. She looked at her mother's shocked face and turned back to Renee.

"Oh," she gasped silently, as realization dawned on her. She's been listening to everything Renee had told her. Renee had turned her against Starfleet, but Renee was right, wasn't she? Renee was always right, she'd said so herself.

She watched as Chakotay took two big strides and stood face to face with Renee. "What are you doing to her?" He asked.

Renee broke away from Chakotay's eye-lock and shouted to her, "They're doing it again, trying to cover up their lies. Don't listen to them, Shannon."

"Shannon?" Kathryn spoke for the first time.

Shannon looked at her and then back at Renee.

"Shannon, whatever Renee has been telling you it's not true."

"That's wrong Shannon, Starfleet just wants to use to, to get clone you. Create other smart people like you. Why else do you think she left you alone in the Alpha Quadrant? She doesn't care about you – she's using you. She doesn't love you. Join me, we'll show her."

Shannon blinked, confused. She had come here for her mother, hadn't she? But Renee was right; her mother had left her in the Alpha Quadrant, all alone. But that was because of the caretaker? Right? Or was that a lie? Shannon had never really looked it up in the logs before. Everything she knew about he caretaker she'd learnt from members of the crew, but Renee had never told her about the caretaker. She'd told her it was lie from the start. Maybe the whole crew was under her mother's orders? She could throw them in the brig for not listening to them. But join Renee? Where, they were stuck on Voyager?

She looked at Kathryn; her mother loved her, didn't she? She was so confused? What was wrong with her, she was never confused.

She glanced back at the people in the hall, Renee, seemed to have grown taller, she was looking Chakotay in the eye.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. She felt something around her shoulders and a soft familiar voice trying to talk to her, but she couldn't tear herself away from Renee and Chakotay.

Shannon heard a soft cry beside her as Renee flung Chakotay across the room before turning back to face her. Slowly, her skin began to crumple away as if she was being burnt, but Renee wasn't in any pain, but she wasn't Renee anymore either, she was green with ridges down her neck and along her ears.

------

Kathryn tore her gaze away from Chakotay and watched stunned as Renee, melted – the only word she could think of describe what she was seeing was melted into an alien life form. Next to her, Shannon seemed transfixed. What was happening to her daughter?

"Janeway to bridge, intruder alert," she heard herself saying. Reflex, her brain told her. Thanks, she answered silently.

She searched for a phaser. The closest one was in the bedroom. Renee, or whoever she was, would notice if she moved. The other was behind this alien. This entity.

She focused her attention on Chakotay's limp form and noted the rise and fall of his chest. She probably would've thanked god, if not for the moment next to her. Shannon had fallen on her knees and was clutching her head in pain.

Where were the security teams?

"Janeway to..."

"It's no use Captain Janeway. I've disabled communications from this room with the rest of the ship."

Kathryn's eye flickered to the bedroom, her only hope was the phaser.

"What do you want? What have you done to my child?"

"Do you remember, not long ago, you rescued a little boy from the Borg? That little boy was my son, but you took him away from me."

"You sent him on a death mission, I had to save him."

"Let's forget that for a moment," the alien's voice was crisp and clear, but she spoke in a slight sing-song tune. "And focus on what happened next. I sacrificed myself in his place, to save my people, my villager, but what you told my husband seemed to have some sort of effect on him. He stopped me half way, we never did save our people, but the poison never left my body. It turned me, into... this." She looked down at her own body.

"My husband shuddered to look at me. He left me, and it was soon after that, I realised I could change how I looked. I tried turning into you Captain, but I realised that I couldn't be you. Your crew would suspect it if you started acting differently. So, I decided to attack you the way you attacked me."

Both women peeled their eyes off each other to stare at Shannon, writhing on the floor.

"You took away my son, my life, my husband, and I would turn your daughter against you. She would be your undoing. I implanted a cortical device in her head, she would think me god, but Shannon, this measly human child was very strong, but questioning proved that it was because of some chemical in her body and I soon compensated." She paused, "Shannon still broke free of mind control, but not as often. I was going to drive her against you; it would have upset you, wouldn't it? You would have been less capable. Look at you know, you helpless being, sitting there and staring at her as if your world has collapsed around you. Now you know how I feel and you cannot escape Your daughter is dying and so will you."

The alien turned around and grabbed the phaser off the table, when she turned back, Kathryn was gone.

"You stupid human. You should know better than to mess with me."

She marched into Kathryn's bedroom, to find Kathryn wasn't there.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." The alien sneaked a glance at the control panel next to the door. Her code was still in place, there was no way the Janeway woman would be able to leave. She would get her revenge.

The child's room next.

Yup, there the Janeway woman was. She'd march up to her, the woman would suffer.

Kathryn reached into the drawer and pulled out the phaser she'd made Shannon promise to keep there, but never use unless in dire situations.

Both woman fired at the same time, but the alien was unsuspecting, unlike Kathryn, she hadn't thought to move out of the way.

Kathryn sheltered her head as bits of alien flew all over the place. "Janeway to sickbay," the urgency of the situation wasn't lost on her. Not all was over. She moved to Shannon's side. The girl has stopped moving, she felt for a pulse. There wasn't one.

"No," she said softly, "No."

"Yes Captain?"

"Three to beam out, medical emergency."

-----------------------

"She forged the file. It would look like she'd been here forever and that we'd forgotten her because she stayed out of the way so much," explain B'Elanna. "I'm sorry Captain, I should have noticed."

"I should have as well B'La, but we were so busy with communications from Earth and."

"What's important is that Shannon is safe." B'Elanna regretted her words immediately. Shannon was still in a coma. "I'm sorry Kathryn, I shouldn't have."

Kathryn looked away, "It's alright."

"Sickbay to Janeway, Captain I have good news."

"On my way," Kathryn ended the communication, "Coming?"

"Oh, I hope she's alright."

"Chakotay," the door opened to reveal Shannon trying to sit up and face the Commander. She gasped as the world span for a moment.

"Shannon," the Doctor reached out to help steady her.

"Oh no, I'm alright. Just moved too fast that's all. Happens to the healthiest of us."

"I've never heard that excuse before."

Shannon gave him a small smile, before turning back to Chakotay. "Are you alright? I mean, you should have seen the way she threw you against the wall. It was straight out of one of those 21st century movies."

Kathryn laughed, "You remember, huh?"

"Yeah, I remember... and I'm sorry. I should have realised didn't want me for experiments."

"You were brainwashed." B'Elanna added.

"Oh, that explains the headache."

"Shannon, you said you were fine," Kathryn was next to her in a moment.

"Hey, you lie all the time too."

"Like mother like daughter," teased Chakotay.

"I did enjoy having someone my age to hang out with though."

"Hang out?"

"That's 21st century slang for someone to be about, do activities with," explained B'Elanna.

At everyone's shocked expression, she laughed, "I am married to Tom, you know."

"Well next time Shannon," said Kathryn, "I think you shouldn't stick to people your own age."

"I'm not so sure about that Captain; Tom isn't exactly what we might call mature."

"Hi folks, I heard the good news," Tom Paris was surprised when everyone started chuckling.

--------------------------------------

"I think I've had about enough undercover aliens for a year or so," sighed Kathryn as she cleaned up the bowls from their 'coffee-ice cream' dessert. Chocolate for Shannon though. Kathryn wanted her well rested, and from experience, she was sure even coffee ice-cream kept you up longer than it should have.

"Oh, and I thought this would be the prefect opportunity to reveal my secret identity to you."

"Very funny," she slapped Chakotay on the shoulder.

"I think you might like what you get."

"Oh really?" she asked as he backed her up against a wall.

Her reply was a kiss. She relaxed into his arms, and deepened it, her hands trailing...

beep boop

She pulled away, "Enter."

"Yes Commander," she asked the Vulcan, making sure she was on the opposite end of the room from Chakotay. The closure might have revealed what they were up to.

"Good evening Captain, Commander."

"Tuvok," acknowledged Chakotay.

"Here is the report you asked for Captain."

"Thank you Commander, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, Captain."

As the doors slid shut behind him, Chakotay turned back to face Kathryn.

"Need a hand?" he asked, helping her pull off her boots.

She sighed and snuggled up next to him, "Mmm," she said softly, "You smell good."

"Thanks... Kathryn?"

A soft sigh was his only reply as Kathryn held him closer.

He sighed and leaned his head back, "Damn that Vulcan."

A/N: So whaddaya think. I'm not sure I got the part about what happened in Icheb completely right, but that's the best I remember that episode. If I went wrong anywhere, tell me. And I'll correct it. Thanks... KayB


	15. Tacos and Fries

Disclaimer: Paramount owns all things Trek – bah!

Author's Note: Hi, it's me again, I'm having trouble loading up documents – is any one else having the problem I dunno? Anyway, some people have said that I'm not focusing on J/C enough in this story, (and I AGREE – I'm beginning to think Shannon's not such a good idea after all) so I've tried to amend that a little. And you know what – I've just realised I've completely forgotten Molly the dog!!!!! Hehe.... grins sheepishly don't hold it against me okay? As always, let me know what you think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you think about pink, Captain?"

Kathryn exchanged a look with Chakotay; her favourite Talaxian was just about two words away from being demoted to favourite plasma-relay cleaner.

Chakotay sensing that Kathryn was just about on her last straw, butted in and said, "The Captain and I were thinking more of a blue and silver."

"Blue and silver," Kathryn echoed absently, "I like that..." she said giving away that they hadn't though about those colour combinations before. Actually, they hardly talked about the wedding at all!

"Blue and silver, brilliant choice commander – I'll get the committee to start creating the programme right away."

"Committee?" Kathryn and Chakotay blurted out at the same time.

"Why of course Captain, Tom and I can't do everything ourselves."

"Yes, I understand that Mr. Neelix, but I don't think the crew would be willing to give their free time to the.... Cause," Kathryn suggest diplomatically.

"On the contrary Captain, they've been trying to get you together for ....what's that word..."

"Ions," supplied Chakotay

Kathryn shot her fiancé a look, "Thank you Mr. Neelix – if that'll be all?"

"Captain, there is one other thing?"

Kathryn's head whipped to Chakotay. She had expected Neelix to say that, not Chakotay. He was supposed to be on her side, hadn't they avoided Neelix together yesterday when he had wanted to know how many tiers they wanted on their wedding cake.

"And what could that be Commander?"

"The date."

"That's right Captain," Neelix interrupted, "You and the Commander have failed to set a date."

"I'm not so sure – what... when... would be a good time," she said slowly. "I mean, it has to be when we're travelling through clear space, I don't want any sudden attacks."

"There are hardly any planets in this area Captain, and even those that are around aren't populated. Perhaps you could have it before we leave the region."

"The Commander and I will think about it, thank you Mr. Neelix."

The Command duo watched as the whiskered humanoid hurried out of the room, one hand over his comm. Badge, clearly to report in with his committee.

"Kathryn?" Chakotay asked as she blurted out, "Ions?"

He slipped his hand around her waist, but she backed away, her eyes locked with his. She saw concern, mixed with fear and anxiety, but there was something else too – anger... hostility? She thought she'd fooled him and Neelix, but nothing got past Chakotay – he knew her too well, it was – almost, well.... Scary.

"Kathryn, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong – nothing's wrong?"

"You're not setting a date for the wedding. Are you – having second thoughts about this?"

"No," she said slowly.

He gripped her arm, "I don't want you to do anything you think you're going to regret."

"I don't do things I think I might regret," suddenly realising how wrong she was. There had been the array; she regretted blowing it up now – that affair with Micheal Sullivan - lying to Shannon....

"Kathryn, what's it about?" she felt his grip on her arm tighten. She gritted her teeth, and looked at him again. Those dark brown eyes seemed to be telling her that he was afraid of loosing her – again.

"The dress," she blurted out.

"What dress – your wedding dress?"

She looked him in the eye and smiled her crooked grin, "The very one."

"Kathryn?" He flashed her, his dimples.

She felt the colour rise in her face, she wasn't sure if it was because of the fact that she was about to openly admit something she didn't want anyone to know to him, or that that confused puppy dog look made her knees buckle.

"I can't find the right dress," she whispered, "It's not in the database. What if I set a date and still haven't found the right dress by then?"

Chakotay threw back his head and laughed, "And here I was worried you didn't want to marry me."

"Don't tell anyone," she whispered again, sounding childlike. "I mean, Starfleet Captain's aren't supposed to worry about things like dresses and colours like blue and silver."

"But Kathryn who likes shopping should," he whispered back, his face inches from her own. He was amazed at how she could transform from the captain who 'didn't like bullies and threats' to the 'shopaholic' who was worried that her wedding wouldn't be perfect.

He sighed a breathe of relief, before their eyes locked for the third time that day. The closure permitted only one thing. "Chakotay," Kathryn hissed as they broke apart from their kiss, "We're on duty."

"But Tuvok's not...."

"I've replicated macaroni and cheese for you," Kathryn called out to Shannon who sat at her mother's desk trying, but failing to see where she had gone wrong in Tuvok's security report. Perhaps the idea of placing cameras and secret weapons disguised to look like ordinary tools weren't logical enough. She had clearly thought it was a good idea; it had worked for Alex Rider in the book Stormbreaker.

"Thanks, would you consider creating weapons in tricorders and other tools, so if we're ambushed we have secret weapons. You know what? You could hide a small phaser in your com badge."

"And what did Tuvok think?" called Kathryn from her bedroom.

"I didn't say anything about Tuvok." Her mother knew her too well.

"Shannon, you can't keep using what I say to get better grades from Tuvok. You know when it comes to school work, I'm not the Captain. Besides, not everything you read in books is real. I thought you had the brains to know that."

"I do," said Shannon, only slightly hurt.

"Explains why you tried to get B'Elanna to remark your paper when you asked me if I thought shutting down non essential systems when we weren't under attack or going through hostile space was a good idea to conserve energy."

"You said it was."

"I said it would be a good idea and that it would work, if we weren't also a community ship. We're a family; we need this to be a house, not a ship."

"Yeah, but in the paper B'Elanna set, she wasn't talking about Voyager, she was talking about ships in general."

"Most ships have to have their weapons and other systems on all the time because you never know what's going to happen next. They need to be prepared – so do we," Kathryn called out, as she well – wrestled with her mop of auburn hair, "You're smart Shannon, just ... savagely illogical."

"Gee – thanks!"

Kathryn smiled as she hurriedly applied some blush. She was going for the laid back, casual look, but she still wanted to look good for Chakotay. She smoothed out an imaginary wrinkle in her black skirt.

The door bell rang, "Shannon, could you get that?"

"Computer open doors," she said, shooting her mother's room a 'look'. Honestly, one would think you were in the 21st Century with the way people expected you to walk up to a door and open it.

"Too lazy again, huh?" asked Chakotay.

"Hello to you too, mum's still dolling up for you."

"Shannon!" admonished Kathryn.

"You are!" Shannon called back, "She's going for the casual look, that usually take hours," she whispered to Chakotay.

"So tell me, what are your views on shutting down non essential systems to conserve energy on board a star ship?"

"Oh, no you're not. The last time Tuvok gave you an assignment, you asked me if I thought the procedure should be implemented on the ship if we were in the Alpha Quadrant and used it as an argument against Tuvok."

"She did that with you too?" asked Kathryn, hopping out of her bedroom, pulling one strap of her sandal over her heel.

"Hello to you too," said Chakotay, quoting Shannon from earlier.

"You smell nice," said Kathryn huskily as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"You look nice."

Kathryn glared at him as she slipped her hands around his waist, "I _only_ look nice?"

"You feel nice too," he grinned, tilting her head up to his.

"Oh, cover your eyes Molly....." Shannon shot them a mocking look, "Not in front of the dog!"

Molly yipped as though in agreement.

"Very funny," said Kathryn still clinging to Chakotay. "Have your dinner and finish that report. When you're done you can go over to B'Elanna and Tom's, Tom requested you join them tonight, they're watching some comedy, but you have to bring the.... Pop... something."

"Popcorn," supplied Shannon.

"Oh, and don't stay up too late."

"You don't either," she winked at Chakotay.

"So where is this 'mysterious' place you're taking me? Some fancy restaurant? A cafe? A moonlight sail?" Kathryn raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"I had something else in mind tonight," said Chakotay, nodding at a passing crewman, who eyed them nervously.

"Oh, you did?"

"I did," he confirmed, "But I think you'll like it."

"I like anything you do for me Chakotay," she said, pausing in front of the holodeck doors.

"Even Leola Root sandwiches."

Kathryn smiled, remembering how he had turned on his heel and walked out of the mess hall, the moment he first smelt the offensive herb.

"You'd have to eat it too."  
Chakotay wrinkled his nose, "Well, we can't stand here all day."  
"Aww, and here I was having such a lovely time," Kathryn was so happy; she wasn't even sure what she was saying made sense anymore. It was nice, not to have to worry about anything.

"Come on," be grabbed her hand and pulled her into the room.

"Oh no," she said, turning to walk out the moment she took one look around the room. Smack! She walked right into his chest.

"Oh yes. How can you possibly hope to find the right dress, if you don't look?"

"I looked Chakotay, what could you possibly have here that's not on the database?"

"Well – nothing here is on the database. B'Elanna had some old bridal magazines she'd replicated for her wedding and I just got to holodeck to recreate all of them. We'll replicate the one you really like."

"You did all this – for me?" she said gesturing to the large bridal shop. To add authenticity there were other brides being attended to by sales assistants. The shop was completely white, with a small portion of beige and light blue dresses, above the corner was, FOR THE EXPERIENCED BRIDE.

"I take it you don't want me to wear beige or blue."

"I know you look better in beige, but you've got to give white a chance."

"Alright," she said – "But can we delete," she gestured to the other people around the shop, "those other people."  
"I'll leave two sales assistants, alright?"

"What are you going to do, while I try on dresses?" she asked, watching as her tall dark Angry Warrior pushed aside a dress to reveal a control panel.

"Watch... and eat," he nodded to the small table of food which had just materialized. "I replicated some tacos and French fries and pizza and to complement the lot, wine – 1937, I heard it was a good year."

"Miss, can I help you?"

"Um..." Kathryn stuttered.

"She's looking for a ... wedding dress – white."

Kathryn laughed; she knew Chakotay was trying to imitate her orders to the replicator for coffee.

An hour later, Kathryn slumped down into the chair next to Chakotay.

"I didn't see that last one," he said, handing her a slice of pizza.

"And you won't – not till... till, how does the 29th of April sound?"

"Praise the spirits," Chakotay hugger her, "She's picked one, hasn't she?" he asked the sales assistant was putting away a rather large pile of dresses.

"A very good dress sir – you will definitely... uh, enjoy... um.. like it."

Kathryn laughed, "I believe we've given away too much already."

"We still have half an hour of the holodeck left, how about a quick stroll on Somerset Boulevard?"

"Thanks for you help," she acknowledge the two assistants.

Chakotay reached for the PADD on a near by table.

"Oh, no you don't," she said, reaching for it before he got it.

"Come on Kathryn."

She laughed and ran out of the building, "Kathryn," he called running after her.

He pinned her against the tree of a near by part, "Oh come on Chakotay, don't ruin the surprise," she said, as she ducked out from under his trap.

"Oh, alright, I'll let you have your fun."

He pulled her down to sit against the tree, next to him and wrapped his arms around her, "So you don't get cold," he whispered.

"Mmmm," she said, "What about out walk?"

"We could just sit and watch the lake instead....."

tbc....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Well, Molly's back and now I'm sure I'll never forget her again? What did you think of this chapter and the more J/C and less Shannon? Have I finally gotten the balance right? Thanks – KayB


	16. With this Knot

Disclaimed:Paramount owns all Starfleet characters, no infringement intended at all - winks.

Author's Note: Hiya, last day of the holidays and believe it or not I have nothing to do, so I decided to write another chapter. Thanks for all those e-mails and reviews..... I'm glad you guys like the extra J/C I've 'finally' managed to put in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With this knot...

Kathryn sighed as she turned to study her reflection in the mirror, only too aware that she was no Seven of Nine. Nevertheless, she grinned when she spotted Chakotay standing at the door, "Very nice," he said approvingly.

She sauntered over to him, "You think?" she teased, twirling around in her green silk dress, "As a rule, red heads aren't supposed to wear green," she sneaked another look at herself in the mirror.

"Well, I know a red head who defies most rules; I think she definitely defies this one."  
"Flattery will get you..."

"Everywhere," finished Shannon, marching into the room, "Red heads were never meant to wear green," she mumbled under her breathe and tugged at her dress in front of her mother's full length mirror.

Chakotay chuckled at the sight of both Janeway women standing there studying themselves in front of the mirror, both wearing an equally agitated look, except Kathryn wore hers because she was upset by the interruption.

"I really appreciate you wearing the dress Shannon, my ancestors do as well."

Shannon huffed, "Tell me again what this ceremony involves?" she asked, flopping on her mother's bed.

Chakotay opened his mouth to explain, but Kathryn exclaimed, "You'll wrinkle your dress," she ushered her daughter off the bed, "Stand there," she instructed, "While I do your hair."

"That rhymes," Shannon pointed out.

"Do you have a personal vendetta against me or are you just being irritating for the fun of it."

"You think?" asked Shannon.

Chakotay laughed, "You do that often don't you."

"Do what often?" asked Shannon and Kathryn in unison.

"Say the same thing, even if its ages later and you had no idea that one of you has used the exact same sentence before."

The glare he received from both Janeway women was enough to frighten the Borg and Species 8472 scuttling into the next Galaxy.

"I'll just... straighten my tie," he said, moving to walk away.

"Hey," called Shannon, "You still haven't explained this green dress ceremony to me."

XxXxXxX

Kathryn smiled at the guests as they walked into the holodeck, from her place on the stage, or what appeared to be a wooden platform suspended above the ground, she could see that most of the crew had turned up with the exception of the skeleton crew on duty.

She and Chakotay had decided that if they were going to have a traditional earthen wedding, they would have a pre-wedding ceremony that followed his customs and believes. Unfortunately, the one they had chosen required all attendants to turn up in green, but as usual the crew realised they just had to be creative and had turned it into a fancy dress party. She laughed at Tom and B'Elanna's 18th century outfits, B'Elanna seemed to have a difficult time moving about in her crinoline. Harry and Megan Delaney had come in what looked like Peter Pan outfits and even Seven was wearing a green 'cat suit'.

Chakotay took one look at Kathryn and sighed peacefully, she looked so radiant sitting next to him, smiling at her crew and talking with those who wandered over. He glanced at the throng of 'green' people before him. He had to admit, the crew certainly knew how to be creative. They blended in with the forest surroundings perfectly and if not for uncovered parts of their bodies or patches of patterns on their green clothing, it would be camouflage at its peak. The clearing was slightly bigger than the ones they had on Dorvan VI, but then they had a larger community.

"Commander, shall we begin?" asked Tuvok.

"Yes, go ahead... are you ready?" he asked Kathryn.

She nodded, "Shannon."

Shannon hurriedly grabbed both ends of what seemed to be an endless green and brown ribbon, made from coconut husks. One end she gave to Chakotay and with the other she walked around the clearing, as she walked by, each member of the crew grabbed onto the ribbon and by the time she reached Kathryn to give her the other end, they had formed a circle around the clearing.

"The circle is a symbol of our happiness and support for you," she said, her rehearsed lines, loudly for everyone to hear.

Kathryn smiled as she turned from the smiling faces of her crew to her daughter, "Thank you," she said equally loudly, meaning to acknowledge the whole crew, but there was a hidden meaning, for Shannon as well. Shannon smiled and bent down for a kiss.

When Shannon has resumed her place, holding her piece of ribbon between Tom and B'Elanna, Tuvok continued.

"The circle also represents the fullness of your love, your commitment to each other and unity, with binds you together – never ending."

"Hear, Hear," muttered Tom under his breath. B'Elanna gently whacked him on the elbow, narrowly avoiding Shannon's head. Shannon grinned at him, and scowled at B'Elanna when she felt her finger tips narrowly miss her ear.

"With the knot, you complete the circle – may it never break."

Together, Kathryn and Chakotay tied the piece of ribbon together and handed the other's ribbon down the circle. When both sides met on the other, the knot was so firm, that it would take a phaser to undo it – and, blast it to smithereens.

"And now a moment of silence, in which we will honour the couple and allow the forest to bestow their blessing."

XxXxXxX

"To Kathryn and Chakotay..."

"And gracious hosts," Kathryn chimed in as they raised their glasses in the Paris Quarters.

"Seems like just yesterday we were scheming to get you together," joked Tom.

"I'm still deciding if I should demote you to ensign. Attempting to get your commanding officers together, surely that violates some sort of Starfleet protocol," Kathryn paused and glanced over at Chakotay wondering if he remembered the last time she had spoken those words. The had managed to work their relationship through thick and thin and love like that sometimes made Kathryn feel overwhelmed, but now she was comfortable with that.

"Well Captain, if you do that, then you won't have much of a senior staff left – or, well, any rank on the ship for that matter, other than yourself, Chakotay and... Tuvok."

"B'Elanna!" Kathryn shot her Engineer a shocked look, "You too?"

B'Elanna just smiled and munched at her food, "You'd be surprised, Captain – remember the turbo lift? That was my idea."

"No it wasn't – it was mine!" argued Tom. "Well, I can claim credit for getting Shannon to climb that ceiling anyway, but it was such a waster – you two were going out the whole time."

"You made Shannon climb the wall?" asked Chakotay, biting his lip and glancing at Kathryn.

"It was her idea – she wanted to get both of you together. I just contributed small suggestions, which she carried out willingly...." Tom looked at his Commanding officers, "She did it out of her love for both of you."

"She did, did she?"

"Gee," said Tom, resting his head on his hand, "Having dinner with your seniors can be – taxing."

"Relax Tom, its all water under the bridge."

"Let me help you with that," said Kathryn, helping B'Elanna carries the dishes over to the replicator.

"B'Elanna, I was wondering, if, you could do me a small favour," she asked, once they were out of ear-shot of the guys.

"Sure Captain."

"Kathryn...."

"Of course, Kathryn," said B'Elanna, trying not to show that she was shocked the Captain had asked her to call her 'Kathryn'.

"Well, you've done a lot for me... and Shannon and well you've saved my life on countless occasions and my relationship with my daughter, I was wondering if you could be my maid of honour."

"I'd love to Captain," said B'Elanna hugging Kathryn before she knew what she was doing. "I'm sorry Cap... Kath... um."

Kathryn smiled and walked back to the living room.

"But what about Shannon?" asked B'Elanna hurrying to join her.

"Shannon?"

"Won't she want to be maid-of-honour too?" she asked.

"I thought she's much too young. She was going to be bridesmaid cum ring bearer," Kathryn laughed at her the thought of her daughter in a pretty pink dress.

"But, Cap... Kath... I mean, won't she be upset. I mean, if you change your mind, I understand."

"Thank you B'Elanna, but I'm sure Shannon won't mind."

XxXxXxXx

"She said yes," sighed Kathryn as they strolled through the empty corridor, her head leaning against Chakotay's broad shoulder.

"I heard, but she was right, about Shannon. Won't she be hurt that you asked B'Elanna to be your maid-of-honour. She'll probably end up thinking you like B'Elanna more than you do her."

"Oh Chakotay," said Kathryn pulling away from him, "You know why I'm not making Shannon my maid-of-honour. She'll have too many things too do, there's too much responsibility and – with what we have planned for her, that's too many things in one day... you're not backing out are you? I mean, it as your idea in the first place."

"I know Kathryn; I'm just not sure if she'll say yes."

"She loves you too Chakotay," she allowed him to pull her back into his embrace. She closed her eyes, taking in the strength he offered.

"What do you think?" asked Shannon, holding up two dressed as they walked in. "This one matches your dress, but this one," she waved the dress in her right hand, looks better on me.

"What's this for?" asked Kathryn, walking over to examine each of them.

"Well, I have to look good if I'm going to be your maid-of-honour, right?"

The look Kathryn exchanged with Chakotay didn't go unnoticed, "What?" asked Shannon.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry, but listen to me. I asked B'Elanna to be my maid-of-honour."

Shannon's shoulder's slumped, but like her mother she preferred never to show weakness in front of others, especially her own mother.

"Shannon, B'Elanna has done a lot for both you and for me, don't you think?"

"Yes," surprisingly the child's voice didn't falter.

Kathryn moved to the couch and indicated Shannon join her, "Listen, I love you more than anyone I've ever known and if anything were to happen to you I'd be devastated, I've proved that to you more than once before, haven't I?" She only paused to let Shannon nod, "You've done sweet things for me... and Chakotay and we appreciate that more than we probably tell you. I know as the Captain, I don't have much time for you, so how about tomorrow you and I spend the day together – just Kathryn and her daughter?"  
"I understand Mum, Tom told me what B'Elanna did when I came on board and tomorrow sounds perfect," Shannon grinned, "Personally, I don't think could have been your maid-of-honour, I mean, I'm not even tall enough to put your veil on and hold your shoulders and tell you, you look beautiful like that woman did in that comedy I watched at Tom's last week...."

Kathryn smiled, "Tomorrow?"

"Sounds fine," Shannon kissed her mother, "Good night," she nodded towards Chakotay.

"That went well," said Chakotay, taking up the place Shannon has only just occupied.

"It did, didn't it?" said Kathryn, toying with his hair as he rested his head on her lap. "She was afraid as well, don't you know Chakotay? She is like me in many ways and responsibility escapes her."

"You're a Captain, isn't that being responsible?"

"Not that sort of responsibility... she's afraid of showing her feelings, dealing with them and well, being a big old softy... like you," she swatted him on the chest.

"Hey," he complained, "Tom warned me about that swatty thingy. Do they have a school where you learn this sort of thing?"

"They have a course on it at the Academy... Marriage 101."

"Hmm, must've been sick that day."

"Probably," she entwined her fingers with his.

He turned and sat up on his elbows and looked at her, "You know something Shannon said, just occurred to me."

"What's that?" she asked lazily, tracing his tattoo with her index finger.

"She's seen your dress!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued... dum dum de dum.


	17. Just A Little Subspace Fluctuation

Disclaimer: Paramount own all things Trek and I'll trade Shannon for... for... Janeway, I'll settle for Seven though insert wicked grin 

Author's Note: We're coming to the end of Messages from Home. Hope you like it!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Just a little subspace fluctuation....

"Mmm, this is really good," murmured Kathryn Janeway, lifting her fork to her mouth. "You know, you were right."

Chakotay eyed her cheekily, he could think about at least a million comebacks to that brilliant opening, but each of them would ruin the moment. Finally he settled on, "About what?"

"We've been spending too much time in my quarters," she elegantly nudged her fork into the last cube of meat on her plate. "In there," she waved the loaded fork in the direction of her quarters, "It's been much too... too... busy... hectic... active... chaotic... wild."

"A walking thesaurus now, are we?"

"You know what I mean Chakotay," gingerly with her teeth, she drew the meat off the fork. She leaned back in the chair, "You know what I don't understand?" This time she didn't even give him the chance to respond to her question, "How a vegetarian can cook such good meat. I mean, it's amazing."

"I am a man of many talents," he said, walking to the kitchen to bring out a silver tray. He lifted the cover to reveal a coffee cake.

"I'll say," she agreed heartily, "A man of many talents, alright. Let's have it on the couch..."

"Another eight days Kathryn."

"Eight," she echoed, waiting for him to stretch his hand along the back of the couch before settling comfortably into the crook of his arm.

As she bit into her slice of cake, he leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

"Umm, brilliant."

"The cake?"

"No, the kiss, stupid."

Chakotay laughed and drew her closer for another one.

"Um... Captain... erm... Commander, I erm... hate to be interrupting anything, but you'd better get down here."

Kathryn and Chakotay exchanged a glance, from where they were centimetres away from each other.

"I swear," said Chakotay, taking her plate from her and setting it down so heavily on the coffee table, the decorative chocolate coated coffee bean fell off.

"Chakotay..." Kathryn said soothingly as she hurriedly put on the jacket she had discarded earlier, "You know this is what happens if you decide to have a relationship on board a starship.... 70 thousand light years away from home."

"I know, I know."

Kathryn gave him a crooked smile as she rearranged her captain's pips in a straight line, "To think a couple of months ago, you were the one saying that to me." He moved over to help her, brushing her hair out of the way before, slowly readjusting her ranking pips.

"I know, don't tell me you don't get frustrated either."

"I do," she rested her forehead against his chest and he gently massaged her shoulders, "I told you before..."

"And I understood... before. I swear Kathryn, it's just sometimes it gets to me before the rational me has time to take over."

She nodded firmly, "Alright, let's go then."

.............................................................................................................................................................

"Report Mr. Paris," said Captain Janeway as she descended the last few stairs to the main area of the bridge.

"Captain, we're picking up some sort of signal."

"What sort of signal?" The question was directed at Mr. Kim.

"An SOS."

"Wasn't that one of those things we got when we met the 37s?" asked B'Elanna entering from another door. Apparently, the whole senior staff had been assembled for what – didn't appear to be a threat – yet.

"That is correct, Lieutenant."

"But what's it doing out here?" asked Chakotay, settling back in his Commander's chair. "The 37s are in a completely different part of space."

"Source of the signal?"

"A light year ahead, one minute it wasn't there and then, the next, it was."

"And ships, warp signatures, planets...." Chakotay trailed off.

"Worm holes," Kathryn said what they were all thinking.

"Set a course Mr. Paris, maximum warp."

"Aye Ma'am."

"Even if it was a way back to the Alpha Quadrant," Kathryn leaned over to whisper to Chakotay, "Those signals we used in the early 20th century. It probably leads to the past."

"Could it be a wormhole back to the 37s?"

Kathryn glanced nervously at him, "Couldn't be, they disabled the transmitters before we left. They didn't want other aliens picking it up."

"Approaching the coordinates," said Harry, "Captain – the signal has stopped."

Kathryn straightened in her chair, "On screen," she commanded. "What do you mean it's stopped?"

The Ensign didn't answer.

The bridge was silent for a moment as everyone stared into the deep vast sea of black space, casually speckled with stars here and there.

"According to the sensors Captain, it should be or should have been right in front of us."

"Well, I don't see anything," said Tom, swivelling in his chair to face his Captain.

"It is not logical to assume that just because we cannot see something doesn't mean it is not there."

"Or, wasn't there," corrected B'Elanna.

The bridge fell silent again, as it usually did after one of Tuvok's outbursts of logic. Everyone waited for Kathryn Janeway to do something – say something... to at least react, but she just sat there starring dead ahead.

"Captain," Chakotay whispered leaning over.

She didn't even turn to look at him.

"Kathryn?"

"Something's coming," she whispered.

"What?" He asked. "What's coming?"

She seemed to snap out of it, "Call it hunch, but I think we're supposed to be here. Something's going to happen."

"Captain, this is -"

"-highly illogical, I know, I know. But sticking around for a few moments isn't going to kill us, is it?"

Tom cleared his throat, "Well, you never k..."

"Captain, something's happening, we're picking up the signal again."

Like watching a tennis match, all eyes swivelled back to the screen. There was some sort of fluctuation before them, before it stopped and shifted back into normal space.

"The signal's gone again, Captain."

"Do you think it could be some sort of naturally occurring phenomenon?" asked Captain Janeway, walking over to his console.

Ensign Kim seemed reluctant, "I don't know, Captain. Scans are picking up nothing in front of us, but two seconds ago there were high tachyon emissions."

"It does not seem likely that this is happening without being prompted by men," said Chakotay keying in some buttons on the console he shared with his Captain.

"I concur with that analysis."

"I want to know what's going on," said Kathryn, keying in a couple of numbers into Harry's console. Suddenly, she moved her hand away, "It's happening again," she informed the rest of them.

Sure enough, there appeared to be some distortion in space dead ahead of them. "Maybe it's some sort of message," said B'Elanna.

"Maybe someone's trying to tell us something."

"The only thing we're picking up is an SOS. And that's a call for help. How can we help someone we can't find?" asked Tom.

"Maybe that someone is stuck in the fluctuation, and is trying to get out?" suggested Chakotay.

"Captain, there isn't a steady time interval between the fluctuations. They're random occurrences."

Kathryn nodded, "Senior staff meeting in 5 minutes, this is very odd..." she trailed off, "Very odd and I want some answers."

As the crew on the bridge was replaced, Kathryn walked into her ready room, Chakotay close behind her.

"Shannon Janeway to Captain Janeway."

"Janeway here, what is it Shannon?"

"What is that thing, mum?"

"What thing?"

"That weird fluctuation sort of thing?"

"I don't know... we don't know," said Kathryn, how could her daughter interrupt her when she was on duty? "Is there anything important Shannon?"

"You know when I was travelling through space – looking for Voyager, I'd seen something like this before. Maybe you should check the records on board my shuttle." Kathryn couldn't help thinking Shannon sounded a little nervous.

"We've downloaded them into the computer. If anything similar was happening, we'd know,"

"You have?" Shannon's voice was tense.

"Shannon, you know... "Kathryn paused, before admitting what she really felt, "you know, I don't like mixing you up in this sort of thing. Go back to sleep."

"It's only nine o'clock," grumbled Shannon.

"Either you go to sleep or sit down quietly and do something productive."

"Trying to help Voyager is productive."

"Not when you're only fourteen. Janeway out."

Kathryn exchanged an exasperated look with Chakotay, who was looking through something on her computer.

"Shannon's right, she has seen this before."

"Well, why didn't the computer cross reference."

"Because it wasn't occurring because of high tachyon emissions it was randomly occurring in a wormhole... a wormhole Shannon used to get here."

"She did say something about a wormhole, but it collapsed, didn't it."

"Not according to these readings, it didn't," said Chakotay, turning her laptop to face her.

Kathryn gasped, "I checked those read on board the shuttle when it first came in, it had collapsed."

Chakotay hit another few buttons on the laptop, "According to this, she managed to make it look like the wormhole had collapsed, by falsifying the records on the computer on the shuttle, but what she didn't account for was Voyager being more advanced than her shuttle and correcting the data. She made it look like it was because of a bad accident that the data was lost."

"This doesn't make sense. Why would Shannon hide something like this from us?"

"Captain Janeway to crewman Janeway."

There was no response.

"Computer, locate Shannon Janeway."

"Shannon Janeway is in her quarters."

"Shannon?" Kathryn tapped her com badge again.

"Computer do a skeletal lock on Shannon Janeway and find her location," said Chakotay.

"Shannon Janeway is in shuttle bay two."

"Chakotay," Kathryn gasped, "She's running."

"Computer, beam Shannon Janeway straight to ready room."

"Unable to comply, dampening field around shuttle bay."

"Chakotay to senior staff, report to the bridge."

"Computer seal shuttle bay doors."

"Unable to comply."

"Why?" asked Kathryn. She ran a hand through her hair, why was her daughter doing this? Why?

"Captain," came Tom's voice over the computer, "A shuttle is taking off. It's Shannon's old ship."

Kathryn and Chakotay ran onto the bridge.

"Can you beam her out of there?"

"Negative Captain."

"Tractor beam?" asked Chakotay.

"Negative – Captain she's heading for where the fluctuations were."

"Beam me on board."

"Kathryn, no."

"She's my daughter Chakotay. I've left her too many times before, I'm not going to let her leave me again."

"Captain, we can't get you on board either, shields are up."

"She could be an alien life from, pretending to be Shannon."

"No," whispered Kathryn, "You don't believe that Chakotay."

"Captain a fluctuation is opening."

"Take out her engines; fire a photon torpedo if you have to."

"No effect, the fluctuations seem to be lessening the force of our weapons," stated Tuvok.

"Take Voyager in after her."

"What?" asked Tom and Chakotay in unison.

"Call it a hunch, gentlemen," Captain's mask in place, "But I think I know what's going on and I want Voyager in the fluctuation before it closes. I don't care if we're nose to nose with the shuttle."

As Tom complied, the crew leaned forward, wondering what would happen.

"Kathryn, are you su.."

"I know her Chakotay. She didn't want to go back, that's why her records are fake. Don't you see Chakotay?"

"See that?"

"Shannon didn't want to go back. She didn't like Earth, she wanted to be somewhere with me where I didn't have to be called away suddenly, where I was always there, even if it meant I'd have to be on duty," Kathryn sighed, now her eyes focused on the fluctuation. All this depended on her hunch, she hoped she was right, she hoped Shannon was right. _An alien life from pretending to be Shannon_... that was what Chakotay had said, please... please let him be wrong. She couldn't be an alien – the doctor had said... it was too late, they were in.

"Captain, we're in a worm hole."

Kathryn breathed a sigh of relief. "Where does it come out?"

"The Alpha Quadrant."

The bridge was silent, "And the shuttle?" Chakotay asked.

"Dead ahead, Commander."

Kathryn smiled as she saw the opening of the subspace fluctuation before her.

Voyager zoomed through the opening, heading for the blue green planet before them.

Kathryn smiled again and exchanged a look with Mr. Paris.

"I have to say, it was an odd situation and I expected lots of planning, thinking and probably collaborating with other species to do this, but ladies and gentlemen – we're home!"

She allowed Chakotay to slip her arm around her.

Suddenly she gasped, "I forgot Shannon."

"Captain, the wormhole disabled out shields, maybe they did with the shuttle's as well."

"Beam her on board."

Shannon materialized on the bridge, she looked panic-stricken. All eyes on the bridge were focused on her; she looked at each of them in turn and then slowly at Chakotay and her mother.

"Oh Shannon," said Kathryn, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Shannon flung herself at her mother and clutched her, her body racking with sobs. "I'm so sorry mother, it's just – I..."

TBC...

.............................................................................................................................................................

A/N: OK, I know – or at least I think Shannon sounds pathetic – but hey, the trials and tribulations of an innocent genius mind. Please review before you hit the close or back button – thanks! KaYB


	18. Home

Disclaimer: Thanks to Paramount for loaning me their characters.

A/N: Well here goes nothing.

"Shannon Janeway is hereby found not guilty of sabotage and falsifying data. However, she will be required to go into counselling… court adjourned."

Kathryn closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose for a second. She breathed a sigh of relief before leaning back to rest next to Chakotay. "Thank God."

Chakotay half smiled, the 'Janeway Controversy' as it was called by the media had roused debates among many. How could Shannon lie to a crew who was dying to come home? Those who knew both mother and daughter could empathise. They knew of the close bond between parent and child and how Shannon had longed to be with her mother alone. Others said the child was a spoilt brat who deserved to be punished for her crazy and reckless behaviour. They said Shannon needed to be put in her place. All agreed, she was a troubled child.

"I'm not crazy," hissed Shannon as escaped the cheering ex-members of the Voyager crew and came to sit with her mother.

"I know you're not honey. Just because you need to see a counsellor doesn't mean you're crazy," Kathryn explained, "You've been through a lot, even before you came on board Voyager. You just need to sort your thoughts out."

Shannon nodded. She had explained to the press that the realised the mistakes of her actions. And she did. She had also explained that she was deeply sorry and regretted it. She even went as far as to bare her soul and explain why she'd done what she did. Her innocent yet mature attitude won over anyone with doubts about her sanity and her mother's ability to bring her up.

"I really do wish I hadn't done it," she'd told the Voyager crew later at the celebratory party. "I don't understand how all of you can forgive me so easily, but thank you."

Outwardly, the crew understood Shannon, how could they hold a grudge against someone they loved? But a small part of them all felt that if she had told them sooner, they could have been back long before. The thought was countered with 'did it make any difference when they got home'. Truth be told, it did. Many lives could have been saved, many mistakes avoided.

"I hereby propose a toast," said Tom Paris, standing on his chair, at the wedding a few days later, "To the Captain and Commander… I mean, Kathryn and Chakotay. May no protocol ever stand in their way."

"Hear, hear," chorused the attendees.

Chakotay grinned and kissed Kathryn on the head. Shannon blushed for her mother.

"Thank you," Kathryn mouthed to Tom. "And thank you," she said aloud to Chakotay giving him a light kiss on the lips. He pulled her close ignoring the wolf-whistles and cheers from their guests.

Married life suited Kathryn. She woke up early, made breakfast, packed a lunch for Shannon, before waking her husband and daughter up. It seemed that no matter how important a crisis, she still managed to get home in time for dinner and still manage to have everything sorted out. So, it was a surprise to Chakotay when one Thursday, as he set the table, Kathryn was no where to be seen.

At first, he reasoned with himself that there were many plausible reasons as to her absence. He went upstairs and read a book, wondering if he should get Shannon back from her friend's house? No, he decided, there was no need to worry. These things happened in Starfleet, he knew that all too well. Just last week, he'd been late home when he'd run into Ayala at the transporter padd.

"Hi," he said to the receptionist at HQ three hours later. "Is Admiral Janeway there?"

"One moment please, I'll patch you through to her office."

"Thank you," he fidgeted nervously as he waited.

"We're not getting a response, but she hasn't signed out. She might not be in the office. We're paging her," the receptionist replied. A few seconds later, she returned, "Still no response. I'm sending someone up there right now. I'll get her to call you back."

"Thank you," said Chakotay, ending the transmission. Well, at least Kathryn was in HQ and she was alright.

Minutes later the console came to life again. "Hello," he said, preparing to give Kathryn the dimpled smile she loved so much. The opportunity never came.

"Captain Chakotay, Admiral Janeway has been found unconscious in her room, we're transporting her to the medical bay immediately."

Before Chakotay realise it, he was running through the corridors of Starfleet's on-site infirmary. "Kathryn Janeway," he gasped to the woman behind the front desk.

"First room on your left. Don't worry, Captain." But he didn't hear the last part of her sentence.

"Kathryn," he gasped at the door.

"Hi," she said shyly, moving slowly to get off the bed.

He was at her side at once, "Are you alright?"

"Mmm," she said, allowing him to pull her tight. She felt his breath in her hair and she allowed herself to relax for the first time since she had woken up in the hospital. Chakotay was here, he would take care of them now. Them.

"I'm alright," she grinned at him, "Or should I say, we're alright."

"We?" Chakotay asked incredulously as his free hand snaked to her abdomen.

"Yes, we," Kathryn's hand covered his.

"Congratulations," said a doctor at the doorway.

"Thank you," said Kathryn, not once taking her eyes of Chakotay.

"Oh, Kathryn," said Chakotay, once they were home. "You have no idea how happy I am… Kathryn?" He asked his wife who was staring absently at the fire in the fire place. "Aren't you happy?" He asked, moving towards her, yet careful to keep his distance.

She turned to him and gave him a half smile, "Yes… yes, I am." She breathed softly.

"What's wrong?" He pulled her into his embrace.

"Shannon."

He nodded. Shannon hadn't reacted very well the last time a baby was mentioned.

"We'll talk to her. Everything will be okay."

"Will it?" Kathryn turned to face him.

"Yes," Shannon said from the door, "It will."

Kathryn smiled and held her arms out to her daughter, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," said Shannon softly. "Long enough," she repeated, "To know it's okay with me. And long enough to feel bad that you didn't know the same." She turned to Chakotay as well, including him in the conversation, "I'm alright now," she said before going upstairs. She turned back as she reached the stairs and gave them a smile, "Congratulations," she said softly.

"Thank you," said Chakotay.

As Shannon walked upstairs Kathryn curled up with Chakotay on the couch. "I don't think I've ever been happier," she whispered to him as he played absently with her hair.

"Neither have I."

"You always have to do that don't you?" She asked tugging her hair free. "I bet you wish our child has red hair as well." She shuddered.

Chakotay looked at the ceiling and then back at his wife, "She already does."

Kathryn smiled, she was so lucky to get such an understanding man.

"I think, in a way Kathryn, her arrival brought us together. Forced us to understand each other and accept each other."

"She was a perfect message," said Kathryn, grasping his hand and staring at the picture of her daughter on the mantelpiece.

"A message, from home…" he said.

"Which brought us home." And she meant that in more ways than one.

THE END!

ps; I have no idea what you guys might think of this, but it's the ending that I felt was right… I dunno.


End file.
